Raven's Destiny
by Jurodan
Summary: Raven's Destiny has arrived, and she has doomed the world. Is there any way to reverse this cruel fate? All of humanity is now stone except Raven, Slade... and Terra?
1. She Who Is Its Daughter

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Prologue: She Who Is Its Daughter

_She Who Is Its Daughter Shall Be Covered By Its Marks…  
__And She Who Is Its Daughter Shall Journey Its Path, The Path Of Hellfire…  
__And She Who Is Its Daughter Shall Find The Altar Of Darkness In Its Church…  
__And She Who Is Its Daughter Shall Be Covered In The Light Of The Blood Red Moon...  
__And She Who Is Its Daughter Shall Unleash It Upon The World._

The shining red metal hovered above her, trembling in the same manner as the two shaky green-gloved hands that held it. Raven stared up at Robin, "DO IT!" She growled. His face was a mask of pain, uncertainty, it was the first time she had ever seen him like this, and hopefully it was the last. "I SAID DO IT!"

Gritting his teeth, Robin lifted the birdarang above his head and closed his eyes, "Raven, there has to be another way."

"IT IS THE ONLY WAY!" She growled, struggling against the bonds trying to push herself off the stone altar she was shackled to. The runes on her skin were glowing a violent blood red, there wasn't much time left before…

Tears trickled from the edge of his mask, "I can't…"

The pain arched within her, another spasm of power burned its way through her body, causing every inch of her skin to crawl and the runes to spread. She winced at the tremendous pain as her father's markings etched their way into her body, into her soul. There wasn't any time left. She trembled and threw her head back against the stone slab as her body writhed in agony. Releasing a horrible yell she looked back up to Robin. Taking in a ragged breath, she looked at him, stared at him, piercing the mask and the eyes behind them, starring directly into his soul, "Robin… please… kill me…"

Robin raised the birdarang as high as he could, "Raven… forgive me…" with one deft motion, he threw his hands down towards her heart with all his power. Raven watched the sharp points head for her chest. But the clouds moved out of the way first revealing the moon and its rays. The moonlight hit her first; the light of the blood red moon covered every inch of her body.

It was too late.

The world stopped around her for a second, and then the energy released itself from her body. White light poured from her eyes and mouth, her head was thrown back with such a tremendous force that the solid rock beneath it cracked and shattered. Her arms and legs seemed to be pulled down as the shackles pulled themselves taut, while her chest arched forward, trying desperately to someway, somehow relieve the agony that wracked her body.

In the last recesses of her mind that weren't overwhelmed by the twin agonies of physical pain and knowing that her friends had just been doomed there was a single thought: _How had she let this happened?_

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Raven knew it all to well. Raven knew what was happening, knew the prophecy was coming to pass, but didn't tell anyone, didn't say a word to Robin when he asked her, didn't tell Cyborg when he came to talk to her, didn't mention it to Starfire when they were meditating, didn't reveal it to Beast Boy. It was her fault they were all gone, that the world was being thrown into chaos and ruin.

It had been just under two weeks, thirteen days to be precise, since Slade had returned and put her father's markings on her, that the accursed red runes that composed hell's language reappeared all over her and became permanent. She had woken up, and found herself covered by them. She had tried to cover it up when they re-appeared, the first time she donned something resembling pants, as foolish and as pathetic as it was. She knew it was the first sign. '_She Who Is Its Daughter Shall Be Covered By Its Marks…_'

Beast Boy had seen her first and asked her what was wrong. She hadn't told him… a mistake. She had always mistreated the green miscreant. Sure he was irritating, and at times ignorant… more often than not actually, but he had a good heart, and he was loyal to her, and the team. He was the one who was kindest to her…

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Beast Boy had just finished cooking his meal when the door to the operations room opened and Raven walked in. "Hey Rave… Raven?" Beast Boy's jaw nearly dropped, was he seeing things? He rubbed his eyes and took another look at Raven. He wasn't hallucinating. Raven was wearing black jeans. He didn't even know she had jeans. "Raven, are you wearing jeans?"

Cyborg and Robin perked their heads up when he said that, looking away from their video game and turning to look at her. Raven shifted uncomfortably as they stared at her. She had her cowl up, preventing them from seeing the expression on her face, but Beast Boy was sure she wasn't happy at him.

"Yes I am wearing jeans, what is it to you?" She said indignantly.

"It's just… I've never seen you in pants before… I didn't even knew you had any…" Beast Boy scratched the back of his head a bit confused and sorry he had commented on it.

"It's winter, it's cold, and I'm wearing pants." She said quickly, as if to stop the conversation then and there, still they watched her. Her hands clenched into the room and she stormed out, leaving them in the now darkened room as the light bulbs overhead burst.

Raven had run into the hall, she could feel the runes burning; they had begun to glow and were becoming visible even through her clothing. The door to the operations room opened and Beast Boy walked out, "Raven I… didn't… what's wrong?"

Raven stood there for a moment, then finally turned to face him, he took a step back, startled as a bright red light shown from her brow, illuminating her face. She stared at him, watching him as he was bathed in a sickly red light. She saw him, as he would be, frozen in stone, permanently recoiling in terror as demons latched onto him and changed him as he could not himself change. He was to be stuck in stone forever looking like the coward she knew he was not. "I need to be alone." She murmured, lowered her head, looking at the floor, then turned and walked away.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Raven could remember, barely, that she had felt afraid. More afraid for herself and what would happen than for those around her. She had been irrational, stupid, she had let her emotions and fears get in her way and cloud her vision. Why hadn't she just told them? Given them, given anyone warning of what was to come? Instead she had kept silent, letting them act as if everything was normal until the bitter end, when it was far too late to stop it. Oh, she had tried to find a way to escape her destiny, but she had been doing that her entire life. What made her think she'd be able to do it in little under a week?

Then Slade, the messenger of Trigon, the soulless monstrosity empowered by Trigon and given new life to revel in the world's destruction as he led her down her path, had returned. Even worse, he had done it in Titan's Tower, while they slept. The emergency alarm that Robin had hooked up to her door had been the only thing that kept Slade from reaching her while she slept. She remembered Slade entering her room, and the overwhelming fear as he bathed her in the flames. She had tried to stay as her room burned to cinders, but, against her will, the second sign was fulfilled. '_And She Who Is Its Daughter Shall Journey Its Path, The Path Of Hellfire…'_

Starfire had flown in and grabbed her, dragging her kicking and screaming from the burning room. Raven had struggled but Starfire was far stronger than her… Starfire had always been stronger than Raven, or any other person Raven knew. Not only physically, Starfire had a spirit, a pure soul that had always defied corruption even at the worst and darkest times. Raven had thought the girl naïve, and in some respects she was right, but Starfire's heart was truer than any other…

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The alarm in her room screeched, an unearthly noise that it only made in one instance. Someone had already bypassed other Titan security; it was a special alarm that was made for her room. Raven's eyes went wide and she tried to sit up, not bothering to reach for her cape. Still, it was too late as Slade was standing over her. She had barely moved inches away from her pillow when he grabbed her by her jaw, covering her mouth entirely, and pushed her back into her pillow. His eye narrowed, "You have to walk the path."

Raven almost cried as she saw his hand catch fire, the second sign, the Path of Hellfire. She couldn't see what Slade was doing behind his mask, but she was certain he was smiling. Without looking away he moved his hand and shot gouts of flame into her bookcases. The books exploded into fire, ancient pages withered and burned, their ancient knowledge and wisdom destroyed forever as they were enveloped by the blaze. Raven pushed back against him, grabbing his hand and trying to wrench it off her mouth, but to no avail. His grip tightened and her jaw felt as if it was about to shatter. Slade moved his arm to the other side of her room, throwing a wall of fire into her curtains and wall. The windows shattered as the flames struck, whether it was from the atrocious heat that emanated from the unnatural flames or simply from force that struck them that shattered them, she would never know.

The runes covering her body burned, scorching her clothing, as if they were desperate to reveal themselves to the unholy flames. She wanted to scream, wanted to yell for help, wanted to use her powers to crush Slade or put out the flames, none of that was possible as Slade held her tightly down to her bed. That's when his arm finally aimed down at her. She couldn't scream as the flames covered her, burned her, and destroyed everything surrounding her. She knew this wasn't the end… it couldn't be the end. She was right, the flames had wreathed around her, her entire bed was burning, and the flames licked her but did not burn her, she was immune to their effects. "The path, Raven, is here and now." Slade said, and disappeared.

She sat up untouched by the raging inferno, "AZARATH! METRION ZINTHOS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and the entire room was blanketed in darkness… but the flames didn't die, they burned and sizzled and kept traveling despite her desperate attempts to stop it. She looked around desperately, trying to find some way to escape the flames, to escape the nightmare, but there was no way out. The ceiling above her began to buckle as the flames burned away the support. She heard a yell from her doorway and Starfire flew in at top speed, barely ducking as a chunk of the ceiling gave way and came crashing to the floor. Raven stared at the flames, which seemed to follow her friend, spreading more rapidly in the direction Starfire was moving. "Starfire! NO!" But Starfire didn't listen, throwing herself between two gouts of flame that shot up and flying into her friend, nearly throwing her off her bed.

"Friend Raven! We must leave!" Starfire looked around and saw the fire spread towards her, dodging another pillar of flames that formed in another attempt on her life.

Raven shook her head, "No, you don't understand… I can't…"

Starfire didn't seem to notice, grabbing her friend and flying from the room as the entire room began to collapse in on itself, "We must leave!"

Raven watched in horror as the flames parted in front of them, she struggled, trying to pry herself from Starfire's grasp, "Starfire! NO!" But Starfire held her friend tightly and threw herself through the wall of flames that materialized at the doorway. She had held Raven back, trying to protect her friend from the flames. Temporarily blinded as she went threw, Starfire flew all the way into the opposite hall.

Outside the others stared at them wide mouthed in shock. Starfire drew in ragged gasps, wincing at the burns she had received from the wall of fire she had flown through. Raven looked back into her room, she could see the line they had traveled, the fire had cleared from the path, the fire covering the door had disappeared as soon as they had passed threw it. The second sign had been fulfilled… Raven took a step towards her room. At that moment the ceiling collapsed and any chance of avoiding her fate disappeared…

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

At first the others were amazed that the flames hadn't touched Starfire. Raven knew better. Mortal flames hadn't burned her; she had been burned by hellfire. Raven cringed inside knowing the internal effects. Hellfire rarely left physical marks, instead leaving a burn on the soul. Starfire would be physically fine, but the damage done to her spirit and soul… Raven had tried to talk to her, but she had turned away. Raven had blamed herself for this horrible fate, but not so much as she blamed Slade. Slade had hurt her friend in the worst way possible, had damaged her in a way that might never be fixed. Inwardly she had steeled herself, Slade would pay for this, pay in ways that only her and her father could truly understand. She was so filled with anger that her demonic side had broken free during combat when she faced him again. Cyborg managed to save her from that evil state, but the fight with Slade took a disastrous turn as in the process she fulfilled the third sign. _'And She Who Is Its Daughter Shall Find The Altar Of Darkness In Its Church…'_

Cyborg was the one who, possibly, understood her best. Where she looked human, but struggled to retain her humanity, Cyborg didn't have that advantage. Cyborg had always seen the vulnerability to corruption and fought against it, he had fought back until he had been completely incapacitated by Fixit and Brother Blood, and even then he continued to fight for his humanity. He had fought to save her, not only her physical self but her soul as well…

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The Titans weren't sure if Slade still controlled him, but Cinderblock had become far more dangerous since his master's death. They weren't sure what caused it, perhaps Cinderblock's intelligence had been hindered by Slade's control or perhaps Cinderblock had somehow learned from fighting them, but now, more than ever, he had become dangerous. The truck that flew by Raven at a tremendous speed proved that in and of itself.

Cyborg yelled and lunged, shooting a beam into its chest, but Cinderblock didn't even take a step back, instead swatting Robin into burst before he had been able to land a hit. Starfire gasped and threw more Starbolts at him, while Raven looked for something heavy to hit him with since mailboxes didn't seem to cut it and there were no cars left on the street. Cyborg stopped firing and rushed to his companion's aid as Beast Boy charged in the form of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. The sound of teeth scratching across rock filled the air, and Cinderblock roared, grabbing Beast Boy by the neck and pulling him off, leaving several teeth imbedded in his stone chest.

Cinderblock lifted Beast Boy, still in Tyrannosaurus form, and pulled him close, trying to crush him. Beast Boy's sudden disappearance caused Cinderblock to roar again, and swat at the small bat that hovered around him. Starbolt after Starbolt rained down upon his stony frame with no real effect. Starfire launched herself at him and smashed him in the chest, sending him tumbling backwards a few steps… the perfect distance he needed as he swung his hands together with remarkable speed and smashed Starfire between his hands.

Cyborg was lifting Robin up when he saw Cinderblock pull his hands apart and watched Starfire fall. He fired another sonic burst at Cinderblock's chest, throwing off its follow up blow to the Tamaranian, "Raven! Get Starfire out of here!" Raven was snapped from her search for weaponry and used her powers to envelope her friend in dark energy, then dragged her away from combat. Starfire was unconscious… and heavier than Raven had expected. With a little strain, she kept Starfire aloft, and then started to fly her to safety. Looking about desperately, she found a roof to place her friend on, and then flew back to battle, but not before finding a truck to have Cinderblock play catch with.

Cinderblock was finally being pushed back, another savage set of marks marred his body and Beast Boy was biting him from behind. Robin was throwing explosive disks, and Cyborg was hitting him with sonic beams. Raven's used her powers to speed the truck up as it headed towards the stone mammoth. Beast Boy released his hold and disappeared turning into another animal, while Robin and Cyborg held their fire to keep him disoriented. The truck being hurled into his chest was just too much for him; Cinderblock stumbled back a few more steps and collapsed.

Raven was still far away and barely heard the cheer come from Beast Boy and Cyborg. She did, however, see Robin turn and look at her. She couldn't tell what he said but she assumed it was about Starfire. She moved closer to hear him but never had the chance. The blast of flames hit her directly in the back and sent her spiraling earthward. The world spun, she was falling, she couldn't stop, she had to regain focus, she had to… the earth was speeding towards her at a dizzying speed. She put her arms in front of her face and tried to brace for impact.

It never came as Robin swung and grabbed her mere feet from the ground; the wind was knocked out of Raven's lungs as the sheer force came to such a sudden halt. Robin lowered her to the ground where she stayed for a moment, looking up at the roof to see Slade standing there… holding Starfire. She cursed herself for her foolishness, how could she have left Starfire so vulnerable?

"It seems you have misplaced something." Slade said and tilted his head to the side, holding Starfire over the edge of the building, "Let me return it to you." He said and dropped her unceremoniously over the edge. Robin immediately shot his grappling hook and swung towards her. He was about to grab her when the cable disappeared, utterly destroyed by a massive burst of flame. Robin plummeted earthward with Starfire, managing to reach her just as he lost the ability to save her. Raven threw her hand forward, creating a solid black shield beneath them. They slammed into it and it nearly shattered under the pressure, but Raven managed to hold it.

Beast Boy took the form of a Pterodactyl as Cyborg started to fire on Slade, running towards him. Raven quickly lowered Robin and Starfire to the ground in front of her. They were both unconscious. She looked up in time to see Beast Boy get hit by a wave of flames and get sent spiraling from the skies, landing on a nearby roof with a thud. Raven felt a cold rage growing within her, he had hurt her friends that soulless bastard had tried to kill her and her friends and she wasn't going to let him get away with it. Using her powers she threw black claws at Slade as he perched himself on the rooftop.

Slade ignored them and leapt from the roof, landing on the street with such force that the ground shattered. He stayed on a bowed knee looking at the circle of stone that had been pushed down into the earth by his fall. "I was hoping that your friends would be more of a challenge." Slade said, and stood up.

"You forgot about me!" Cyborg yelled, and launched himself at Slade. Slade looked over at the wall of metal and took a step back, letting Cyborg miss him entirely. Cyborg barely had time to turn around before the flames struck him, sending him flying back against the wall, his shinning metallic 'skin' scorched.

"You're not worth remembering." Slade said, and then turned back to Raven.

Raven couldn't control the change; the power coursing threw her body as her weakened mental state let the demon run loose inside her mind. Had she been in control, she might have realized that was exactly what Slade wanted, but she was far from being in control. She grew to double, and then triple her normal size, dark tendrils creeping out from beneath her massive cloak, and the ominous color of red that already shown from the mark on her forehead intensified as it was joined by two red eyes. "DIE!" The infernal hiss crawled from her throat in a tone far raspier and disturbed than anything that could naturally be produced by a human voice.

For the slightest second, Slade's eye went wide, and then he threw his arms forward, wreathed in flames to spew fire at the tendrils that struggled to reach him. Still they surrounded him, ignoring the flames and grabbing him, pulling his arms and legs apart. Raven pulled herself forward, inches from Slade's face, and started to pull his limps apart, "Am I worth remembering?" the unnatural hiss was doubly eerie as the sounds of bones popping from their joints echoed from within Slade.

His eye watched her impassively, ignoring or not feeling the excruciating pain a normal human would feel if in his position, "Only until you release your father…" his hands re-ignited and burned away the black tendrils causing Raven to pull away, shrieking in rage and pain. The tendrils on his feet released him, trying to avoid the flames that spilled from his hands, but they were disintegrated before they could get away. Raven uttered a guttural scream as she was nearly crippled by the precision strikes. "You really are a foolish girl." Slade said, grabbing his arm and snapping it back into it's socket, "Your father told me all about your little tricks." He snapped the other arm back into its socket then walked towards Raven who still towered over but glared at him with impotent rage.

The blast from Cyborg's sonic cannon hit Slade heavily in the side but didn't so much as knock him down. "Raven! Get out of here!" Cyborg yelled and fired another burst, Slade used a wall of flames to simply stop the blast before it hit. Another pillar of fire shot towards him, but Cyborg leapt away. Raven stood still, anger and rage still overwhelming her. Cyborg looked up at her, "RAVEN! Get out of here now! I'll hold off Slade!" He fired another burst at Slade, who simply accepted the blow to his chest and continued walking unfazed. Cyborg had nowhere left to run, pinned between the wall and Raven. Slade grabbed him by the throat and lifted him from the ground, squeezing so hard that the outer layer of metal bent inwards. "Raven!" Cyborg shouted just as Slade's fingers dug through and cut of his ability to breathe. His eye widened and he looked at Slade desperate for air.

The desperate look on his face was what finally snapped Raven out of it. She sank to the ground, taking in ragged gasps as she finally rested control from the beast in her mind. She couldn't let Slade kill Cyborg; she would never forgive herself, "Azarath! Metrion! Zinthos!" She nearly screamed in a hoarse voice. The bursts of black energy struck Slade and he stumbled backwards, releasing Cyborg who fell to the ground clutching his throat. Raven ran to her friend and grabbed him, trying to get him away from Slade before he recovered.

"You can't avoid your fate." Slade said, standing back up and walking after her slowly as she desperately helped Cyborg hobble away. He was dragging in breaths, but seemed to lack the air he so desperately needed. She stopped and looked into his throat, where the metal had been pushed threw like mere paper. A bit of the metal was pushing up against his windpipe, depriving him of air. Still dragging him she used her powers to pull it the shard of metal away. His eyes went wide as relief finally came, "Raven… get out of here…" Cyborg said, trying to push her away from him. Slade continued following them in a leisure pace, watching this in a slightly amused fashion.

"I can't just leave you here!" She said, trying to pull him away from Slade. They were so vulnerable, yet Slade didn't attack; he was enjoying this game of cat and mouse far too much. "Loose some weight!" Raven growled to Cyborg and stumbled forward, dragging him as best as she could, which wasn't easy even with her powers.

"You can't escape your destiny Raven. You're doomed to face it." Slade said, not looking away from her.

It had been the first time Raven had ever seen Starfire use stealth. Usually the girl let out a battle cry as she flew at an opponent, giving them some warning. Raven didn't know if it was an affect from the Hellfire or the hatred she had of Slade, but Starfire didn't make a sound until she hit him from behind. Slade was driven forward and into a solid stone wall as Starfire punched and threw Starbolts into his back with such ferocity that the wall itself shattered and Slade collapsed in a heap on the shattered rock. Raven had never seen Starfire attack with such fury. After a full minute Starfire stopped her shoulders heaving from the strain, Slade wasn't moving.

Robin walked over to Raven, hand held to his head, "What are we going to do with him?"

"I…" Raven never got to finish as Slade slowly pushed himself up from the rubble.

"No… way…" Was all Robin could say, taking a step back. Slade turned around and was hit in the jaw with a savage punch from Starfire. His neck cracked and his head bent to an odd angle… but with another crack, he looked back at her. The Tamaranian princess barely had time to register what happened before Slade slammed his fist into her stomach sending her flying backwards into the air, landing and rolling until she was mere feet away from Raven.

Cyborg pulled himself away from Raven, looked to Robin and then they nodded in unison. Simultaneously they launched themselves at Slade, Cyborg powering his sonic cannon and Robin pulling out some explosives. Slade took a defensive stance, spreading out his legs and setting his hands ablaze, waiting to absorb whatever they threw at him and return it ten fold. Robin flung his explosive forward, Cyborg held for a moment longer, and then fired a sonic blast to compliment the explosive's force.

The explosion was amazing, and when the smoke cleared Slade was nowhere in sight… and neither was the wall. Raven gasped at what she saw. The building Starfire had thrown Slade into was a church, the church, Its church… and the dark altar stone lay at the center now completely revealed from the blast that had destroyed it's outer wall. Inside, in the center of the church was a black stone covered in glowing red runes. Raven gasped, it was the Dark Altar Stone. The red runes covering it vibrated wildly and black tendrils not so dissimilar from her own appeared and then shot at Raven at a blinding speed. She didn't have time to turn and run let alone speak her magic words before they grabbed her and pulled her into the church.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The self-loathing hit her, knowing she had so easily fallen to the prophecy, had fallen for Slade's tricks. Raven knew this was destined to happen, and knew it was impossible to truly resist it, but it still felt so wrong that she hadn't avoided it somehow. The other titans didn't even know what was happening and the danger she, and everyone else was in. Had she told them things would have been different, had she told Robin, he might have done it sooner, he would have understood before it was too late. He would have stopped it before the fourth and final sign was fulfilled… '_And She Who Is Its Daughter Shall Be Covered In The Light Of The Blood Red Moon..._'

Robin… had known something was coming, but he never knew the magnitude or malevolence of what was to be unleashed upon the world. She had rarely understood her teammates, but Robin was one she understood and liked. He was solid and dependable, a rock for people to their fears and doubts against. He was the only one who _knew_ something was coming, but she refused to tell him what… and it had doomed him and the world.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Raven could hear the fighting outside but couldn't see it. The church was completely dark, and even though she could see out through the hole in the wall the sonic boom attack had created, no one was there to see. Slade had appeared behind Robin and Cyborg and attacked them and she had last seen them trying to drive him off. All Raven could do was lye still in the darkness. Outside of a few grunts and the sound of the sonic cannon being fired, it was completely silent as well.

The church itself looked like a normal church, or it had been before Slade had corrupted it in the most obvious manner. He had burned it… with the parishioners still inside. The charred pews held people who were scorched beyond any recognition. The looks on their faces, black masks of pain and agony as they screamed and burned. The spirits that dwelled here, the angry spirits of those poor people told her so. Their angry whispers haunted her, telling her about her damnation for bringing such evil upon them and soon, the world.

Tears streamed down Raven's face, she had failed utterly. She had never done one thing to prevent this. She had allowed this blasphemy to happen and so many innocent die before they even had a chance to call for help. Her entire life was a lie and she knew it all too well, and so did the people who were stuck here. The demon in her mind, while drained, laughed at what was happening, it was winning without even having to fight.

The dark altar stone vibrated and the glyphs and runes pulsed with energy. They surged with power and it burned her back and gave her images of what was to come. Raven gritted her teeth trying to push the thoughts out of her mind. It wasn't working. Trigon smashed the stony bodies of those who had been affected by his curse; she was seated next to Slade, the priestess of Trigon next to his messenger. "NO!" she screamed trying vainly to pull herself from the bonds. The tendrils tightened, squeezing so tightly her skin started to break and blood leaked from her wrists and ankles.

The blood soaked into the altar like a sponge, immediately her blood was sucked into the glyphs as if some monstrous void greedily drank her blood. Raven groaned it was trying to kill her to feed off her and to gain power from her. Her head lolled to look up at the sky. The clouds were blocking out the moon, but she could see it was beginning to change color, it would change from it's natural whitish hue to a sick blood red and then the world would be doomed. Outside she heard another massive explosion, she wasn't sure who had done what, but it really didn't matter, it was far too late…

"Raven?" The sound came from just outside, Raven quickly looked to the newly made 'entrance' to find Robin clutching his side.

"Robin, please get me out of this!" It was then she noticed she was crying. The spirits swirled around her screaming at her, that she was a traitor; that she was a murderer that she was the spawn of evil and unfit to live. She wasn't sure if they were telling the truth…

Robin nodded and made his way into the church, he saw the people, what was left of them, on the pews and paled visibly. Raven winced, "Robin, there isn't time!" Her voice was weaker, filled with fear. Robin nodded and steeled himself, slowly walking down the aisle between the charred bodies.

He was almost halfway there when the altar pulsated and a wave of red energy exploded from its sides, shooting through the room, passing through the pillar, the pews, the corpses and Robin. Robin looked himself over making sure there were no ill effects, but then the groans started. Robin's eyes widened as he saw where they came from.

The charred bodies of the parishioners rose, some crumbling into dust from their newfound mobility. The spirits had ceased speaking to Raven and had returned to their former bodies. "Uh… Raven… please tell me I'm hallucinating…" Robin looked to her after taking a look at the near horde of burnt bodies that shifted and shambled towards him. Raven bit her lip, tears coming down her face and shook her head. "Oh… well then… this is new." Robin glanced back to find his escape route cut off, but he wasn't truly planning on running, he had to help Raven get off that altar.

Robin tapped on his belt, a small coin like disk popped into his hand and extended into a full Bo staff. With a bit of apprehension he charged, smashing into one of Slade's victims, which promptly exploded into a cloud of black dust. Robin just stared as the black plume appeared where seconds ago there had been a charred body. Raven looked shocked as well, it couldn't possibly be that easy…

Robin's sense of urgency overwhelmed his pessimistic guarded and he launched himself into, and through several of the shambling monsters. He reached Raven in mere moments, completely covered in black hacking and coughing in a desperate attempt to breathe out the remnants of what had once been human. Raven watched him, the soot was chocking him, that's what they were for! They hadn't been awakened to attack him, they had been sacrifices to hinder anyone who had been sent to help her. Robin sank to the floor clutching his throat and trying to drag in air, but dragging in only more black soot.

"Robin… no!" Raven pulled and twisted, trying to look at her fallen friend but only seeing him sinking lower to the floor gagging on the smoky black filth that filled his lungs. He clawed desperately at the dark altar stone, trying to reach Raven. More of them advanced, a few exploding into a thick cloud that sank down around Robin, completely cutting off any air he would have even if he could breathe. Robin disappeared in the black smoke and Raven closed her eyes trying to shut out the world. Mere inches away and she hadn't been able to help him, he was so desperate for breath for air, and she couldn't save him. The spirits had been right, she didn't deserve life, not now…

The light of the moon started to filter into the church, shafts of sickly orange light pouring in between the breaks in the clouds. Raven could feel the glyphs pulsating with energy again as the moon's light touched it. It was readying for its purpose. Soon it would open the portal and let her father through, unleashing him and his horrendous reign upon this world. The thought of it made her cry even harder. The sounds of battle outside became more and more faint, Slade had either driven them away or had moved away and the Titans had followed him. It didn't matter…

When the hand grabbed her wrist she nearly screamed. Robin was standing above her completely covered with grimy black soot, but she could make out a breathing apparatus. How he had cleaned out his lungs she didn't know, but he was holding a mask to his face and was able to breathe threw it. Her mouth moved, but no sound came out, relief, happiness and complete surprise kept her from saying anything. He smiled behind the mask, and without looking slammed his staff into one of the advancing zombies, reducing it to a black cloud, "Don't worry Raven, I'll get you out of this."

For even the slightest second, hope seemed to glisten within Raven. Robin might actually be able to get her out of her, save her from her fate. Then the light of the moon fell on her face, it was growing a deeper color. "Robin, hurry, cut me loose." Raven's voice trembled, there wasn't much time, she had to get off the altar now!

Robin nodded, took out a birdarang and began hacking at the black tendrils that held her. Nothing happened outside of their tightening again causing Raven to growl as it bit farther and farther into her skin, sending more blood from the wounds it had already opened. The moon grew darker and darker; the light orange became darker orange, closing the gap to becoming a full red. Robin slammed the birdarang into the tendril but it sank in without having any real effect.

"How am I supposed to get through these?" Robin growled, slicing and stabbing at it with the open bladed birdarang. It was sharpened to the point where he had nearly cut his own hand through the glove several times already, but it had no effect on the squid like tentacles that held Raven.

Raven was silent, looking up at the sky, the moon was turning color more rapidly, the color was nearing a red. She closed her eyes and slammed her head back against the obsidian slab. "You can't."

"I can and I will!" Robin shouted, ignoring the black cloud that had nearly enveloped him. He struck at it again and again, each hit landing where it had seconds before, but nothing happened. The tendrils remained, not weakened in the slightest.

"You can't…" Raven repeated, and bit her lip, hope had slipped away from her, their time was running out, the world's time was running out, and she knew Robin couldn't get her free, "Robin… I need you to listen to me."

"I'll get you out of here Raven! Don't worry!" He kept attacking the twisted blackness without looking to her.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Raven shouted as loud as she could and Robin looked up at her. Her pale gray skin was glistening a sick red color; he looked up to see the moon had changed color completely.

Robin looked down at her confused, "Raven… what is going on here?"

Raven turned away, shaking her head, this was it, and there wasn't enough time, "Robin, the prophecy at my birth… I am doomed to end the world."

"Then we'll just have to stop it." He said assuredly and attacked the chain of darkness that bound her.

"You CAN'T cut through that! It's hopeless!" He continued despite her, and she growled, "ROBIN LISTEN TO ME!" He perked his head up looking at her solemnly.

"I am not just going to let you give up, you just said the entire world is at stake."

"It is! That's why you need to listen to me. There is only one thing that will stop this…" Raven's voice faltered and she stopped looking up at him while a tear fell down her cheek.

"What is it Raven?"

"I… need to die before it happens." She stopped and looked away.

Robin's eyes widened for a second and then he glared at her, "Unacceptable."

Raven shuddered, "DAMNIT! LISTEN TO ME! IT IS THE ONLY WAY!"

"There is another way! I will get you off this thing!"

"Robin, do it, there isn't any other way." She said as calmly as she could despite the fear that grew within her.

Robin looked up at her just as the clouds moved in front of the moon. Raven, her gray skin stained by black dust and blood, lay still on the black stone. She stared at him with all seriousness she could, ignoring the physical pain, but even now he could see the fear in her eyes. "You… I can't… I can't kill you."

"You have to. Robin, if you don't before the light of the blood red moon covers me, the entire world, every man, woman, and child will be turned to stone. My father shall be released from Hell and he shall destroy all of humanity. This is the only way." Her voice had stopped trembling, returning to its normal monotone sound. How could she ask him to do this? He couldn't just kill her, she was his friend, perhaps his best friend.

"Robin, you told me we shared a bond, not just as friends, but that you and I could read each other. You know me better than anyone else, you know what needs to be done here."

"I…"

She turned and looked back at the sky, "The clouds wont keep the moon from showing down on me for long. You have to do it, and you have to do it now."

"I…"

She turned and glared at him, "DO IT!"

He nodded slowly, lifting the birdarang above her, "I don't think I can…" His voice was shaking, he was shaking; Raven had never seen him like this.

"I am not asking you, this is not a request Robin. I don't care if I'm not team leader, I am ordering you to kill me." She said stolidly, watching him.

"I… can't…" His hand lowered ever so slightly.

The shinning red metal hovered above her, trembling in the same manner as the two shaky green-gloved hands that held it. Raven stared up at Robin, "DO IT!" She growled. His face was a mask of pain, uncertainty, it was the first time she had ever seen him like this, and hopefully it was the last. "I SAID DO IT!"

Gritting his teeth, Robin lifted the birdarang above his head and closed his eyes, "Raven, there has to be another way."

"IT IS THE ONLY WAY!" She growled, struggling against the bonds trying to push herself off the stone altar she was shackled to. The runes on her skin were glowing a violent blood red, there wasn't much time left before…

Tears trickled from the edge of his mask, "I can't…"

The pain arched within her, another spasm of power burned its way through her body, causing every inch of her skin to crawl and the runes to spread. She winced at the tremendous pain as her father's markings etched their way into her body, into her soul. There wasn't any time left. She trembled and threw her head back against the stone slab as her body writhed in agony. Releasing a horrible yell she looked back up to Robin. Taking in a ragged breath, she looked at him, starred at him, piercing the mask and the eyes behind them, starring directly into his soul, "Robin… please… kill me…"

Robin raised the birdarang as high as he could, "Raven… forgive me…" with one deft motion, he threw his hands down towards her heart with all his power. Raven watched the sharp points head for her chest. But the clouds moved out of the way first revealing the moon and its rays. The moonlight hit her first, the light of the blood red moon covered every inch of her body.

It was too late.

The world stopped around her for a second, and then the energy released itself from her body. White light poured from her eyes and mouth, her head was thrown back with such a tremendous force that the solid rock beneath it cracked and shattered. Her arms and legs seemed to be pulled down as the shackles pulled themselves taught, while her chest arched forward, trying desperately to someway, somehow relieve the agony that wracked her body.

Raven's memories faded from view, the white light disappeared from her view, and she could feel her hand and legs fall limply to the dark altar stone. The shadow shackles were gone, their duty done. It didn't matter, she couldn't move anyway, all the energy drained from her as the cataclysmic spell took affect.

Everything hurt, her head was in agony, surrounded by flakes of stone. Robin stood above her, cemented in place, a look of abstract horror covering his face as he had realized, just too late, that she had meant what she had said, that killing her had been the only way. The birdarang hovered mere inches above her chest, cemented in stone, as was her friend. The world had been destroyed…


	2. Soulless

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Authors Note: As anyone who cares to look can see, there are a lot of this type, Raven's destiny coming to pass or being stopped, of stories being posted. If you like my story, or even if you don't like it but want to read a good story around these lines, please check out: Know What's Wrong With Prophecies? by XRR. It's possibly the best of this type of story I've read. Also, you will note that this chapter is noticeably shorter than the prologue. It's probably going to stick at this length from now on. Call the prologue a fluke, or call it a phase by me, but I've been writing a lot of shorter chapters.

Chapter 1: Soulless

_The Skies Will Burn  
__Flesh Will Become Stone  
__The Sun Will Set On Your World  
__Never To Rise Again!  
_- Slade

Raven fell back against the dark altar stone, the accursed rock that she had been bound to just moments before. It didn't matter anymore, nothing would. The world was gone, it's people turned to stone, and the prophecy was fulfilled. All the times she had fought alongside her friend, every villain they had defeated, all the times they had saved Jump City, and it turned out that she was the worst villain of all, a traitor, hiding her destiny from her friends and then destroying them and the world. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the world, to block out her failures and her treachery. It didn't matter; the look on Robin's face, full of shock and horror instantly appeared in her mind.

Raven had not cried since Malchior's betrayal, and even then it had been only one tear… but now, now it didn't matter if her powers ran wild. She really didn't care if the entire church fell down on her, she might even welcome it if it happened, so she cried. The tears fell from her violet eyes, streaming down her face and spilling onto the obsidian stone beneath her. Her powers ran rampant around her, a few of the stone supports shattered, and rubble fell into the pews, crushing the charred and blackened wood, but none fell on her. She couldn't possibly be that lucky, not this day.

Above her the sky had turned red, as if the sky itself burned. The world's once beautiful skies distorted and inverted by the demonic force that had been released. Trigon was emerging from the portal, slowly, as if to savor this complete domination of the newest of hell's realms.

"Glorious, isn't it?"

Raven rolled her head to the side, standing at the end of the line of pews stood Slade. Slade was still alive; he too was immune to the spell's power as he was Trigon's messenger.

"Is something the matter? You seem…" His head ticked to the side, a stream of red moonlight hitting the black side of his mask, "perturbed."

Raven's mind spun, her hatred wouldn't get the best of her again, but she would kill him. Edging herself from under the birdarang she sat up.

"I knew he wouldn't do it, that's why I left you two alone." Slade said, strolling forward between the ruined pews, "I made a foolish mistake by making him my apprentice, far too weak."

"He was stronger than you'll ever be…" She said, tensing as he continued over a small pile of stone that had fallen from the ceiling. He was getting closer, not only to her, but also to a part of the roof that had been badly damaged by her magic. If he was under it, she could use what she had left to collapse the ceiling on him…

"Then why is he stone and your world destroyed?" Slade took a few steps forward, finally coming under the cracked and damaged portion of the roof.

Raven closed her eyes, "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" The ceiling was shrouded by dark energy Raven threw her arms forward causing it to rupture, and then released the rocks, the solid stone collapsing in and falling earthward towards Slade. Slade looked up, looked back to Raven and managed to shake his head before being crushed. The stone crushed him, and the floor cracked, Raven watched it for a moment, breathing heavily.

Two hands fell heavily on her shoulders and a chill went up Raven's spine. She could feel him, inches behind her, as he leaned in to speak to her, his voice barely above a whisper, "You know, Raven, it's amazing what you can do when you don't have a soul to hinder you…" Slade grabbed her chin and twisted her to face him, "Of course, you'll be finding that out soon enough." He shoved her away and she tumbled from the dark alter stone hitting the cracked marble floor of the cathedral.

"You see, Raven, you are Trigon's priestess, you can't avoid your fate. You might as well accept the inevitable damnation your position requires." Slade said casually as he made his way around the massive black stone to face her.

"Never…" Raven turned, hands sheathed in shadows, which she threw at him sending forth a wave of giant black claws. Slade made no effort to avoid them, letting them grab him and throw him to the back wall.

"Do you really think that Trigon will simply allow you to deny your fate Raven? When he arrives your soul is forfeit. It wont be long until you see things my way." Slade said, not bothered by the fact he was pinned.

"I will never bow to his whims." Raven said with a scowl.

"That's what they all say, you will come around eventually." Slade said mildly.

Raven shook her head, standing. For one moment she actually smiled at the statue that lay before her, "Robin didn't."

Slade paused, then burst forward, shattering the black claws that bound him. "Robin is dead, as are all your friends." Raven tumbled backwards, her magic falling apart before her. Slade stomped forward to the dark altar stone, grabbing it and with a grunt of exertion, lifting it. "And I shall prove that to you now." He took a few steps forward, the dark alter stone held above his head, until he was standing feet away from Robin. Lifting the stone as high as he could, he suddenly threw it forward, to shatter her friend. Raven's eyes went wide and she threw her arms forward, encasing the stone in dark energy, holding it back just inches from her friend.

"NO! I will not let you harm him!" She yelled as loudly as she could through gritted teeth. The stone was thrown backwards at Slade, smashing into his stomach and sending him backwards. Raven quickly stood, ran to Robin and enveloped both of them in her dark aura. She would not allow her friend to be smashed, not when there was even the slightest glimmer of hope she could bring them back…

The shadow bird fell through the cracks of the building, seeping through solid earth and entering the sewers. The sewage blazed filling the cave with acrid smoke and invisible gasses, the water that had once occupied this space had turned to magma and had burned away the waste and other materials that had filtered down. The walls were lit by the soft red glow of the molten rock as it traveled through the man made lava tubes.

Raven found a small outcropping that was still a few feet above the lava. She carefully placed the statue of Robin on the ground then landed next to him, covering her nose as it was assaulted by the vicious stench. She gagged, leaning against him for support. The heat was unbearable, the air was stagnant, and it hurt to breathe. The stench of brimstone was unmistakable and it burned her eyes, Raven blinked away tears as her eyes began to water.

"We can't stay here long… it isn't safe." She murmured to herself, looking around through tearing eyes. She couldn't stay in one place for very long, if Slade found her and Robin… she shuddered involuntarily. The look on her friend's face, mouth agape in abject horror, fit the situation perfectly.

Fire erupted violently from the lava, the flames spitting up several feat into the air in a completely unnatural fashion, licking the roof of the tunnel. Slade exited threw the flames, which died behind him, allowing his black suit to be silhouetted against the wall by the very lava he walked upon. "Oh Raven…" Slade's voice rang out and Raven looked to the edge of the sewer tunnel. "There you are." He was enjoying this; he enjoyed playing this sick game of cat and mouse. He sauntered towards her, waving his finger at her like a patronizing parent, "You really shouldn't run away like that." Raven backed up a few steps, backing into Robin. She gnawed on her lip with uncertainty, she couldn't leave Robin here, but she couldn't just keep dragging him around for Slade to find and smash.

She had to get Robin away from Slade before he was reduced to rubble… the darkness enveloped them again, and she quickly transported them away, flying through the sewers and out into what was once a street. The landscape was desolate, no building truly stood, many were a wall or two at most, and many had cracks running all the way down to their very foundations. The streets were fractured and covered with debris. What had been the vibrant Jump City mere hours ago was now little more than ruins. She looked about desperately; most of the basements were far too clogged with wreckage to place Robin in. Slade would be here in a matter of moments… she couldn't place him under anything too heavy for fear it might just break him without Slade's interference. Using her powers she lifted Robin up, hovering him over to a small wall, laying him down on his back and covering him with as much debris as she could.

Behind her she could hear Slade chuckle, the sounds of his footsteps and the sound of stones and bricks cracking beneath him. They were all unsettling sounds, and Raven ran. She knew she couldn't completely avoid him, but she had to draw him away from Robin. The road was uneven and she stumbled, nearly falling forward several times, but she refused to look back. He wanted to have her look back, wanted to see the fear in her eyes. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She dodged down another street, nearly falling onto a jagged piece of rebar that stuck up from a part of a collapsed wall.

Behind her she heard laughter, "There really is no point Raven. Trigon will be here in a matter of hours. He will be rising with the sun, the dawn of the first day of a new, glorious era."

The voice was getting closer, as were his footsteps. Raven felt the air around her getting hotter. The runes on her skin seemed to burn, the patterns glowing a fierce red. Perspiration dripped from her forehead, running down her face and mating her hair. The heat emanating from the runes was so intense that the sweat that trickled upon them simply evaporated. The heat intensified, the air that blasted across her back sent her hair on end, except for the accursed runes that covered her.

Her body was in chaos; the physical exertion from battle, fleeing, the use of her powers, and an unholy heat sapped her strength. The very air seemed to burn, the hot wind striking her from all directions, pushing past her parched mouth and into her lungs. Everything ached and burned, the breath she drew in was burning her from the inside. Her muscles begged for relief and her skin crawled, beads of sweat forming at every pore. Finally, her body rebelled against her, giving up. Raven took a few, last shambling steps forward and collapsed, landing on a pile of debris.

Slade took the last few steps, bridging the gap between him and her as she lay there, wheezing, dragging in heated breath. Behind his mask, he smiled. She could barely move. The heat he had created and the constant exertion from running had sapped every ounce of strength from her slender form. He held his burning fist to within inches of her face, enjoying the look on her face as she tried meekly to pull away. "I told you I would catch you Raven. It was only a matter of time." He pulled back, letting the flames on his hands die out.

"Slade… damn… you…" She mumbled in a hushed and defeated tone.

"It's far too late for that." He said, tilting his head to the side, then leaning in to look at her more fully, his eye going every inch of her face. Finally he reached her eye, "You know, Raven, I could have burned you. I could have hit you with a pillar of flame so hot that your skin would have peeled away like scorched wax paper, your blood would have boiled you from the inside out, your organs would have burst, and your flesh would have sloughed off your bones as they themselves melted inside you. But, Raven, I decided against that. Do you know why?" She looked up at him, unwilling or unable to say a word, her parched lips held in a tight line. His eye studied her face for a long moment then finally he shook his head, "You see, Raven… that would have been too quick."

He lifted his hand, balling it into a fist, letting the flames erupt and engulf it fully. He pulled back, ready to deliver a punishing blow when suddenly a pillar of stone shot from the ground, slamming into him and sending him back a few feet. He stumbled backwards, and then slowly turned to look at the new combatant, hatred spilling forth from his unconcealed eye.

"Get away from her!"


	3. Revelations

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2: Revelations

_No one can wear a mask for very long…  
_- Seneca

"Terra," Slade said simply, taking a few steps towards the girl, ignoring Raven completely. Raven turned, following Slade's gaze to the blonde haired girl. Terra was alive; the silver metal of Slade's suit gleamed in the freakish light of the night sky.

She was snarling at Slade, her upper lip trembling, "Slade." Had Raven not turned to look at Terra, she might have mistaken Terra's voice for Robin's it was so filled with malice.

"How are you, my apprentice?" He asked mockingly.

Her hands balled into fists, "I am not your apprentice anymore, Slade."

"It doesn't matter. I no longer need one." He took a few leisure steps forward, paused and looked at her, tipping his head to his side, "You know, Terra, I really should thank you… in fact I think I will." Slade lunged forward, arm pulled back to strike Terra down. But suddenly he stopped, a pillar of stone slamming fully into his chest, and before he could respond, another pillar shot from that one, hitting him in the jaw and slamming his head backwards with a sickening crack. Slade's head bent completely backwards, resting on his back, his eye looking at Raven.

Terra let out a few gasps of air, then took an unsteady step forward, "Raven… are you ok?"

Raven breathed in heavily, then to her horror, she saw Slade's eye move, "Terra!" The ragged yell leapt from her throat just as Slade threw his arm towards Terra, releasing a veritable wall of flame at her. Raven lost sight of her, the flames rushing towards her at an ungodly speed… Terra screamed, but it was cut off quickly, dissipating in the inferno that Slade had created.

For all the hate Raven once held for the girl, she still cried. No one deserved that. Slade simply lifted himself back up from the entwined pillars of stone, took a step forward towards the blaze, "Did you really think…" He grabbed his skull and with another sickening crack, pulled it back into its proper position, "THAT, was going to stop me?" He asked the flames, which leapt and curled in front of him. He shook his head, "Stupid girl, a failure in every way." He turned, heading back to Raven, "Now, where was I? Ah yes…" The words died off as a rumble was heard from behind him. He turned back to see the wall of flames moving at him rapidly. He didn't move, and it slammed into him, as well as the wall of stone behind it. Slade was pinned by the stone as it slammed into another wall with a crushing force.

Raven groaned, lifting her hands to her head, then trying to stand. A hand fell on her shoulder gently, and she looked to see Terra, frowning watching her, "Come on… I don't know how long that will hold him…" Raven nodded and was lifted by Terra, who then braced Raven and they limped away together.

Raven nearly stumbled a dozen times as they trudged forward, farther and farther from the center of the city. Terra had supported her, making sure she didn't fall, a look of shock and horror plastered on her face as she saw the wave of destruction Raven had wrought. The thought occurred to Raven that this might be some fevered dream, that Terra was all in her mind, and that Slade had killed her. It would have made so much more sense. Raven looked to the girl who looked both horrified, but determined at the same time. Raven wondered how Terra was freed from her stone prison, how she could even be here and why she was here.

For all the times Raven had called Terra a traitor, for betraying and attacking them, she was worse, far worse in every way. Had she hated her so much because she had been fated to betray her friends while Terra had made a conscious decision? She couldn't even answer her own question as she was dragged away by Terra, pulled away from the grips of death to what might pass for safety in this god-forsaken world. Raven stumbled again; Terra put a hand on her, leaning her back steadying her. Raven looked at her for a moment. This wasn't a dream… it was real. Terra seemed to collapse at that moment, looking away, letting out a small whimper and then full-fledged tears. Raven found she was suddenly lacking support and nearly fell as Terra collapsed to her knees, looking at the ground.

Terra held her head in her hands, crying uncontrollably. Everything that had happened, her betrayal of the Titans still fresh in her mind… and… and then she had found them, in the street. Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy, stuck in stone, frozen as they ran in terror. She felt Raven looking down on her. All she could do was cry, finally looking up at… the person she had betrayed so quickly. Throwing away a friend, one she had plotted and betrayed and left for dead. Raven looked down at her with harsh eyes. Tears streamed down Terra's face. She would never be forgiven; she didn't deserve to be forgiven for all that she had done. She had tried, tried harder than she had ever tried before to set things right, and all of it had failed. The volcano had not destroyed the city. She had. And worse yet, she had somehow frozen the people she cared most about in stone.

There was a muffled sob from the girl kneeling before her and then Raven felt Terra grab her cloak, "Raven… I'm so sorry." Terra's voice trembled, every word barely forced through, "I don't know how I did it! I didn't mean to do it… please, please you have to believe me, I never meant any of this, I never meant to destroy the city, I never wanted this, I tried to save everyone, and then everyone was stone, and then the city was destroyed and everything was gone and everyone was gone except you and Slade and… and… and oh god I am so sorry Raven…" The words came out in a flurry and Raven was left dumbstruck for a response. Terra thought she had done this… she was apologizing to Raven for destroying the city? Terra kneeled before her seeming to beg forgiveness for crimes she had not committed.

Raven's mouth moved slowly no words coming out. Terra cowered. She was horrified that Raven was going to say it was all her fault, that everything was her fault and that she didn't deserve any forgiveness… not that she deserved any of it. Her head fell forward, back into her hands, and she began crying again. How could she have done this?

"Terra…" Raven's hoarse voice was barely above a whisper, her throat was burning and seemingly coated in dust. Terra looked up terrified for the rebuke that was certain to follow. It was almost impossible for Raven to speak, but she forced the words out as best she could. She stopped again, then slowly kneeled down, eyes looking into Terra's, "Terra… you... didn't do this."

"But… but I was in the cave and I tried to save everything and I failed and I destroyed everything and everyone is gone and oh god Raven, I'm so sorry please, forgive me…"

Raven shook her head, "That…" She coughed loudly, trying to clean her sore throat, "…was seven months ago… you saved the city… but you were sealed in stone…"

Terra's eyes went wide, "But… but how?"

Raven lowered her head, "We have been trying to free you… you didn't do any of this."

Terra's gaze softened, letting it sink in, then grabbed onto Raven, "Thank you…"

Raven didn't respond, letting her hold on, but not grabbing onto her. Terra paused, realizing this, then pulled back, she grabbed her arms, cradling herself looking back down to the ground, "If… I didn't do this… Slade." The hatred returned to her voice and she looked up with angry eyes.

Raven fell apart, inside of her, everything she had hidden from the other Titans wanted to burst forth. In a sick sense, it would make sense to tell the traitor that she was, in fact, a far more insidious traitor. But a voice stole this simple statement from her, "No, Terra, I had no such pleasure. I think that honor belongs to the one you just apologized to."

Terra's expression soured and she stood, looking back to where Slade was, leaning up against a partially collapsed wall, "You lying manipulative bastard. I will never listen to you a…" A hand fell on her shoulder and Terra looked down to Raven who had tears forming in her eyes. Chaos erupted around them as stones exploded due to the overwhelming amount of emotions that Raven simply couldn't hold back anymore.

Terra looked back to Slade who tipped his head to the side, and then back to Raven whose head fell forward, "I'm sorry Terra… it was part of my destiny. I didn't want it to happen."

Terra pulled away from Raven, taking a few steps backwards, tripping on a rock, and falling to the ground. Raven looked at Terra desperately, "I didn't want this! I DIDN'T WANT THIS!" She yelled as loudly as her voice could handle. Terra slowly pulled herself back. It wasn't happening, this wasn't happening, this was all some twisted sick dream. She was hallucinating.

The hand, the intense, burning sensation on her shoulder caused her to scream in agony, Slade, lifting her up his hands ablaze, said to the girl, "So, Terra, apprentice, how does it feel? Hmm?" Terra screamed, writhing in agony as the metal began to melt, the metal already scalding her skin from the heat.

"NO!" Raven let loose a choked yell and flung dozens of stones into him, tearing into his sides and armor. One chunk hit him in the face and smashed part of the mask, a deep crack drew throughout it and he released Terra who unceremoniously fell to the ground, teeth gritted in the pain.

"You little wretch." He slowly moved his fingers across the mask, stepping on Terra's stomach, causing her to lurch forward gasping for the air that had been driven from her lungs. Slade ignored her, moving towards Raven, "You attacked my mask, didn't you?"

Raven fell backwards off of her knees and started to pull away as best she could. She was in no condition to fight Slade, neither of them was, but she had to do something. She couldn't just abandon Terra, not like she abandoned the others. Tossing her hand forward, covered in shadows, she threw forth a blast of energy. It slammed into Slade, holding him back for a second, and then he grunted and continued moving forward, intent on his goal.

"So, what are you going to do now that the gnats have failed you, that you have failed yourself? Are you finally going to give in to your own damnation? Or are you going to let me enjoy myself?" She was certain he was smiling behind that mask.

"Why do you fight damnation, Raven? You've already doomed humanity, why are you still fighting damnation?"

"Because I can." She murmured to herself, looking up to Slade who crouched down in front of her.

He snorted, "Then I am going to enjoy this…" His fist was wrapped in flames and the air around her burned, her damned tattoos sizzled and she desperately pulled back a few more inches as the flames moved towards her face.

"No…" She whispered feebly, her powers simply giving out. She closed her eyes, pulling her head back as far as it could and lifting her arms in front of her for any protection they could give her. The hairs on her arms burned away, the remnants of her leotard began to smolder and suddenly the heat was gone.

Slade was thrown skyward; a boulder hefted from the ground underneath him, then turned and hurtled earthwards. Slade was beneath it, driven face first into the ground. There was a sickening sound of bones being crushed and flesh being rendered, then silence.

Raven looked over to see Terra slowly trying to stand. The metal on her shoulders had solidified, but a small trail of it had leaked down her suit creating small rivulets of metal, almost like tears trailing down a face. Terra trembled, touching the suit tentatively and then pulling away, howling in pain. Raven winced; Terra had saved her from a similar fate. Terra shuffled over to Raven, a combination of grim satisfaction and pity on her face.

"Raven…" Terra murmured, looking down to her… she was unable to figure out what word to place there. She wasn't even sure she would ever be able to call Raven 'friend', having betrayed her and then doubted her so quickly. Raven was almost as pitiful as her; unable to control what happened around her no matter how hard she tried. The world was frozen around them, and then Terra collapsed the sheer agony driving through her, driving her to the ground. Raven gasped and pulled close, laying her hands on the suit, using her magic as best she could to heal what she could and siphon away as much pain as possible. Terra gritted her teeth and then turned over, looking up at Raven who had a concerned look on her face.

"Are you… ok, Terra?" Raven said, swallowing little more than the last remnants of saliva in her mouth, mixed with dust.

"Raven… I'm sorry…" Terra looked to where Slade lay, crushed under the boulder, "… he had everything to do with this… it wasn't your fault."

Raven trembled slightly, how could Terra say something… so stupid, so ignorant, so… something she had so desperately wanted to hear. Raven wanted to cry, all of this was her fault for so long she had never thought there might be others to blame. Terra looked back up, "Raven… is there any way to reverse this?" Raven's mind raced, everything she had learned about the prophecies, she had never tried to find a way to reverse it, foolish ignorant mistake.

Her head bowed, "I… don't know."

Terra winced, pulling herself back up a little, "We have to get to Titan's Tower…"

"It was destroyed in the effect of the spell… my father will arrive at dawn." Raven's voice became hollow, "And then he will claim my soul."

Terra's eyes widened in horror, "Claim your… soul?"

There was a rumble from behind them and the boulder fell off of Slade, "Yes, he will claim her soul and she will become his priestess." Slade stood, slowly, shaking off the debris on his back and then the mask fell off. He turned, revealing his face; the flesh was seared and scorched away only a thin layer of peeling red skin remained. His cheeks were missing and his jaws were exposed. His one eye, the one so long hidden by the mask was devoid of a true eye, replaced by a small ball of flame that lapped up from its socket and burned the flesh and bone above. The emblem of Trigon was fixed into his flesh with the same wicked hellish ink. His jaw clenched together for a brief second. He then he pointed to Terra, "You really shouldn't have done that…"


	4. The Cost Of Redemption

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy and don't forget to check out XRR's _Know what's wrong with prophecies?_ which is about to finish up. Also, anyone who loves Inuyasha as well as Teen Titans may be interested in my crossover, Shards Of Hope. Without further ado, enjoy the story.

Chapter 3: The Cost Of Redemption

_Hell is yourself and the only redemption is when a person puts himself aside to feel deeply for another person._  
- Tennessee Williams

Slade raised his hands, both enveloped in flames. Terra and Raven looked between each other, nodded, then sent forth a black claw and a hunk of stone flying at Slade. Flames erupted from Slade's hands, melting the stone and destroying the claw long before it actually reached him, but the flames themselves surged forward towards the girls. Raven gritted her teeth and quickly threw up a wall of shadows around them. The flames slammed into it, the force simply ripping through and shattering the barrier entirely. Raven gasped as her shielding fell, Terra's wall of asphalt replacing it mere feet from them.

Terra looked back desperately, "I don't think this is going to hold!" She yelled, watching the street she tore up to protect them turn into a black sludge.

Raven snapped back into reality, grabbed Terra and enshrouded her in darkness. The fire destroyed the thing barrier and rocketed towards them, but hit nothing but the air as a black bird flew straight down into the earth.

Terra stayed silent, letting Raven guide them away from Slade. She wasn't even sure she could even speak while inside… she wasn't exactly sure what to call what was happening actually. It was a completely alien feeling, almost as if her body was not her body, and that she was floating around in space. It scared her, not being able to control her surroundings. She drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down as she was stuck in one of the most uncomfortable experiences she had ever been in. Even if Slade had been the person who had taught her how, it was dangerous for her not to be in control.

Raven looked back at Terra. The girl was shivering a little, curled tightly up upon herself. Raven looked away, deciding this location would be safe enough for now. Terra landed softly on the floor and the black bird disappeared revealing Raven. Terra was still trembling a little bit, but as feeling returned she looked up. For a moment, she was certain Raven was looking at her with concern, but it quickly returned to it's normal inscrutable expression. "Terra, are you ok?" Raven asked flatly.

"What… what did you do?" Terra looked up, trembling.

Raven watched her carefully, unsure why she was so scared, she had seemed certain just moments before while fighting Slade, and now she was trembling. It didn't make sense, "I teleported us away from the battle. It should take Slade a while to find us." Raven stopped, "Terra, why are you trembling?"

"I… that just felt really weird…." Terra shuddered, bad memories flooding into her mind.

Raven frowned to herself; she had never needed to teleport Terra before. The others had told her about the experience, a feeling of detachment and a loss of control, but she had never thought about its effects on Terra. Raven understood the Terra's fear at the thought completely; she had that fear but had never had to deal with it. Terra hadn't been so fortunate.

Raven slowly put out her hand and Terra grabbed it, letting Raven help her up. Terra nodded, trying to force the thoughts out of her mind. She found a distraction as she looked around. It was a building, most of it heavily damaged, but still standing, pillars of cement and stone surrounded them, but the ceiling was smashed revealing the sky. "Where are we?"

Raven smirked, "The last place Slade will expect us to be."

Terra paused, "Where is that?"

"Jail." Raven said bluntly, and then looked around. The building was the only one she had seen standing besides Titans Tower, and that had been a mental vision of the Tower given by Slade when they had 'met' the first time. They were inside the main entrance chamber of the jail, a barren chamber with a small hallway leading to the cells.

"It's ironic…" Terra chuckled to herself wryly, looking down at the floor.

Raven raised an eyebrow, "What is?"

Terra shook her head then looked at Raven with an uneasy smile, "This may be the first time we don't want Slade to go to jail."

Raven grimaced; even though she did find Terra's gallows humor amusing, the thought of Slade finding them was not an appealing one. Raven opened her mouth to say something, but whatever it was immediately fled from her mind when she heard it. She looked around slowly, she heard a dull, muffled sound from down the corridor, "No…" she murmured to herself, taking a few steps back, "…he couldn't have found us this quickly, there's just no way…"

Terra got up, now hearing the slow plodding from down the dark hallway. She looked to Raven who was backing away. Slade was already here, playing more head games with them. Being his former apprentice, she knew he would try to intimidate them… the thought sickened her, remembering how she had actually worked for someone so sadistic and evil. She gritted her teeth, standing in front of Raven and positioning herself to look directly down the hallway where he would be coming from.

The sounds grew louder, a dull thud every few seconds. They couldn't see anything down the dark hall, the roof was still intact, and the echo was getting louder. Raven shook her head; they were too loud, far too loud. It sounded like a giant was pounding it's way towards them, not her father's puppet. Terra looked back at her, also concerned when it sounded like an elephants was coming down the hallway instead of the slow, confident stride Slade enjoyed using. Raven braced herself, and Terra followed suit, preparing for whatever monster Raven's father would send at them.

A massive roar erupted from the hall, echoing and bouncing off the walls. Raven froze… that… sounded so familiar from where though? She didn't have time to think on it as the beast emerged from the hallway. Its skin was pink, like a normal human's, but it was nowhere's near the size or shape of a normal human. It was angular, squared, in a few places flesh jutted forward in an awkward rectangular design. Terra's jaw dropped and she stood in shock. She couldn't even react when the beast backhanded her, sending her into the wall with bone breaking force. She groaned and collapsed, unconscious.

Raven snapped herself back to reality just in time to see the beast lift its massive fleshy arms above its head. Raven quickly lunged to the side, barely avoiding the fists as they smashed down into the concrete. Raven quickly dodged away from the beast, getting between it and Terra's helpless prone form. The beast stood up, fully bathed in the red light that shone through cracks in the roof and Raven gasped, "…Cinderblock?"

The monster reared back and roared, then launched itself at her. Raven tossed her arms forward, black claws extending from her to attack the disgusting flesh golem that stood in front of her. The claws slammed into Cinderblock, rending soft flesh from a plate of bone behind it. It didn't stop its mad rush at the girl, and she had no time to even fling herself out of the way. The bulky monster simply barreled over Raven, running her over instead of actually attacking her. Raven was saved from being trampled by the fact he kicked her instead of stepped on her. Raven landed several feet away, mere feet away from Terra who was beginning, slowly, to move again. Cinderblock didn't seem to notice, intent on crushing Raven this time. Raven raised an arm in a feeble attempt to protect herself from being crushed. She could see his foot, a massive lump of flesh, falling towards her, and she closed her eyes. At least her father wouldn't have her… she thought to herself.

But nothing happened, until she heard a loud crash from a few feet away. She opened her eyes to find Terra standing, barely, and Cinderblock on the ground, a pillar of stone sticking up from the ground. Terra's wobbly stance, knees close together and feet far apart, barely held her up as she braced herself against the stone that had moments ago saved Raven from a painful death. Raven looked to Cinderblock, which was beginning to get up.

"How…" Terra began, "… is HE still alive?" She let out a small huff and collapsed to her knees, grabbing her sides. Blood trickled down the sides of her lips and trailing down her chin.

Raven stood and covered Cinderblock in a barrier or shadows, slowing him down. "I don't know… probably the same effect that freed you…" Raven said, edging closer to Terra. Cinderblock roared, pushing against Raven's shields until they snapped, a burst of shadow energy flinging both Terra and Raven backwards. Raven quickly got back to her feet, but Terra lay there moaning lowly. Gritting her teeth, Raven once again got in front of Terra. Cinderblock roared again, slamming his fists into his chest almost like a giant furless ape, then charged again. "Not this time Cinderblock." Raven muttered to herself then yelled "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" The burst of shadow energy slammed fully into Cinderblock's chest shattering the bone casing that had once been a design and sending him flying backwards. Raven collapsed to her hands and knees panting, the last attack draining what remained of her strength.

The loud thud on the other side of the room was the only comfort that was brought to her. Cinderblock certainly wasn't dead, but at least he wouldn't be getting up soon. Raven's eyes felt like lead, the strain of battle, dehydration, and sheer pain simply took over and she collapsed onto the broken concrete, slipping out of consciousness.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The world was ablaze, Slade stood next to her, but did not attack. The most sickening moment was when she realized she didn't want to attack him. Her father rose from the ground, shattering the last remnants of the old world. Slade's hand rested on her shoulder and she looked at it with a bit of disdain, "The messenger does not touch the priestess." She actually felt a tinge of satisfaction when she said that.

Slade removed his hand, holding it behind his back as he had often done while he was alive, "How does it feel Raven?"

"Raven is dead." Her voice sounded different, the pace was the same, but the tone was different, hollowed out.

"Your father shall rule for the rest of eternity."

"Since when did you waste time stating the obvious?" Raven turned and glared at Slade.

Slade apparently didn't notice, "Your friends, Trigon wishes they be destroyed."

Raven felt the smallest of smiles cross her lips, and with no effort created a pool of inky blackness in front of her. The statues, all five of them, slowly pushed their way threw setting themselves upon the smashed and scorched earth. Four of the Titans were cowering, shocked expressions covering their features. Robin still held a birdarang, the one she had so foolishly attempted to have him kill her with. The fifth statue was the one that truly struck out. Terra looked out of place, almost looking liberated instead of fearing for her eternal salvation. It disgusted Raven. With a single gesture Terra shattered into a million pieces, stone showering onto the ground. Then Raven turned her attention to her other friends…

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The bile rose from Raven's stomach, stinging and burning as it reached her throat. She vomited in reflex to the dream her father had implanted within her. She had felt emotions during it, happiness at her friend's destruction, at her father's coming. She had never been so sickened and violated in her entire life. Never. For a moment she wanted to curl into a little ball and cry, but the hand that rested on her back, slowly shaking her prevented that. Terra, grasping her ribs, kneeled alongside her.

"Raven… come on, Raven, please…" Terra grunted in pain, breathing heavily and speaking too quickly hurt. She didn't know much about anatomy, but she was certain she had shattered one of the bones in her chest. Raven seemed to spring to life, her head turned to the side and she vomited. Terra grimaced, noting the blood mixed in with the bile. Raven had internal injuries. There was a silence from Raven that scared Terra and she put her hand on what remained of Raven's cape and the leotard beneath. She immediately pulled back, her hand felt like it had hovered over a furnace. The cloak itself had been singed revealing more red lettering on her back. Her skin was covered in odd-looking red ink. "Raven… are you ok?"

"No…" Raven would have cried if she could have, "He was inside my mind…"

Terra almost followed Raven in vomiting, but managed to keep it down, "Slade? How did he…"  
Raven sat up shaking her head weakly, "My father, the one who controls Slade now…" Terra shuddered, the thought of someone being able to control Slade, suborning his will… Who on earth could do that? Raven continued, "…he did it… he did all of this." Her hand swept out, and then fell to her side.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Raven's shoulder's fell, Slade had found them.

Slade stepped into the room, nonchalantly; his jaw was hanging open slightly. If he had still had cheeks or lips it might have been a smile, but now it was little more than a disturbing play at a skeletal grin. Terra and Raven attempted to stand again, barely able to help each other up from their accumulated wounds at this point. Slade raised his arm lazily, and shot flames at the pair, causing them to separate to dodge. Perhaps they were unable to create shields at the moment, Slade wondered to himself, then twisted the flame and sent it at Terra. The blonde haired girl in the damage suit of armor gasped and tossed a rock into the path, allowing it to take the brunt of the assault then created a wall of stone in front of her. Slade shrugged, continuing to walk towards Raven all the while. Terra would be fun to play with later, but at the moment, Raven was his target. Her father had shown him the way while she 'slept'. A weakling, falling asleep during her time of glory, Slade idly wondered how she could possibly serve such a high position for her father.

Terra waited, watching Slade but blocking out the flames that continuously shot from his hand, then twisted and moved back towards her. He was advancing on Raven, who was flinging attack after attack at Slade. He ignored them, even when they tore gashes into his chest, acting as if nothing was happening. Throwing up her hands with a shout, Terra momentarily took her attention away from creating and holding a barrier for herself and destroyed another barrier. Terra gritted her teeth as the flames burst through her own barrier… this was going to work, but it wasn't going to be pleasant.

Raven gasped when she saw Terra's shield collapse, the flames rushed through the hole and there was an agonized scream. Slade paused, turning around, to look at his former apprentice but he never got the chance. At that moment, Cinderblock, all 4 tons of the massive beast he had become, landed squarely on Slade. Raven was momentarily stunned, watching Slade completely disappear beneath Cinderblock's mammoth girth. The cement around him shattered, throwing Raven off balance and she fell to the floor in a disheveled heap. She quickly regained her bearings, finding Cinderblock, apparently unconscious, lying on the floor. She heard a low moan escape from Cinderblock and then he was silent. There was a long silence, and everything seemed to stop. Raven stood there, this was far from over, crushing Slade didn't seem to faze him, but Terra had given them a short reprieve… TERRA!

Raven's eyes went wide and she ran to the scalded stone barrier that had protected Terra. The center was burned through; the stone was running in rivulets to the ground. Inside Terra lay silently, not moving. There were no visible burns; her armor had survived the flames without damage. A slight motion caught Raven's attention and she looked to see Terra's terrified eyes. Her mouth was moving, but no words were coming out. The pained look on her face was almost too much for Raven to bear. In a soft, nearly inaudible voice Terra finally spoke, "Did it work?" Raven's eyes widened and her jaw fell loose. Terra had… planned this? Raven looked on in shocked disbelief. "Did it work?" Terra repeated, closing her eyes, and turning her head to the side.

"Terra… what happened? Are you ok?"

Terra didn't respond, except for a few tears rolling down her face. Raven swallowed the hard lump in her throat, and then stepped inside the barrier. Inside she found some flames still burning the inside of the stone. The flames flickered, not going out despite having no source of fuel. Hellfire. Raven's shoulder sunk and she quickly grabbed Terra, almost cradling her. Slade had been using hellfire, no wonder there hadn't been any burns… it hadn't scared her body it had burned her soul.

"I can't feel my arms…" Terra's looked back at Raven, fear gripping her, "… why can't I feel my arms?"

Raven didn't waste time explaining, grabbing Terra and hefting the girl to her feat, nearly dragging her away, all the way murmuring "It'll be ok Terra…" repeatedly. Terra was in a dazed state barely aware of her surroundings… how large of a blast of hellfire had she received. Her soul would be scarred forever. She hadn't known about this, about anything, Raven had failed to tell her just like she had failed to tell her other friends and Terra was going to suffer because of it. Raven managed to reach the exit of the building, but debris kept her from opening them. Letting Terra rest against a wall, Raven used her powers to move it away. The red light shown into the hall, and Raven's heart fell. The moon was deep in the sky, it was almost dawn. It would be sunrise soon, and then she would loose her soul…


	5. Intervention, Divine Or Otherwise

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy and don't forget to check out XRR's _Know what's wrong with prophecies?_ which is about to finish up. Also, anyone who loves Inuyasha as well as Teen Titans may be interested in my crossover, Shards Of Hope. Without further ado, enjoy the story.

Chapter 4: Intervention, Divine Or Otherwise

_What this town needs is the intervention of God Almighty. Anything else just isn't going to cut it._

- Charlie Landers

Terra was vaguely aware that Raven was helping her out through a semi-collapsed doorway. It all seemed wrong somehow, she thought to herself, looking down at her numb arms. It's all wrong. Without warning, Raven grabbed one of Terra's arms and placed it around her shoulders, getting a better grip as she hefted Terra outside into the courtyard. Terra looked at it somewhat surprised, then her eyes fell upon Raven's frustrated, dirt and sweat covered face. She was over exerting herself, then again, her chest was burning, her legs were shaking, and her arms were completely numb. "We have to get out of here…" Raven murmured, but Terra wasn't sure she was saying it to herself or to her. Everything just seemed… and then she heard the scream.

It wasn't truly a scream, more like a yell. Terra looked back, looking back into the dark hallway. Inside Cinderblock was yelling, a loud guttural, completely inhuman sound that can only be described as pained. Terra felt sick to her stomach; that yell… Slade was still alive… and… she didn't want to think about it. But the yell didn't end, why didn't it end? Raven struggled to get Terra to move again, but she was looking back at the hallway. The yell had disturbed Raven as well, but they had to keep moving. Slade had already freed himself…

With no time left, Raven simply pulled Terra along, causing her to stumble and fall to her knees before she regained her senses. "We have to get out of here." Raven said, and then started to run. Terra looked up, struggled to her feet, and then they broke into a sloppy run, nearly falling several times over the debris scattered across the courtyard. It was an odd ball shaped rock that finally caught her foot at an odd angle causing her to fall. Terra landed on the ground hard, a sharp rock found it's way through the torn armor and pierced her calf muscle, she gritted her teeth and rolled over, pulling the stone out to find… she blinked a few times then looked it over.

A… finger? It was a finger, a human finger, turned to stone, true, but a finger nonetheless. She blinked a few times and slowly moved to the rock that had tripped her. She turned it over and gagged; it wasn't a simple rock but rather it was someone's petrified head. She blinked a few more times then scrambled away. Raven saw her scuttling across the dirt, backing away from a rock, "Come on, we have to get out of… here…" Raven's mouth fell open slightly, looking back at the rock and recognizing it's true origins. Looking around she realized the entire courtyard was filled with stones. This wasn't a courtyard, this was a graveyard. Maybe it was cynical of her, but Raven simply chalked it up as yet another reason to leave.

Slade stepped into the field softly, a mockery of a smile on his face. Raven was stunned, although not from what he thought. "Are you really surprised to see me?"

Raven looked up resignedly. Slade was standing at the doorway, fire wrapping around his hands as he prepared to send another endless torrent at them. Throwing her arms forward she erected a barrier around herself… then to her horror she realized Terra wasn't with her, still staring with mute horror at the petrified skull that lay on the ground in front of her. The fiery onslaught headed towards them and Raven gasped.

"Terra!" Raven yelled, and Terra seemed to regain some semblance of rationality, once again trying to block the oncoming wave of flames with her arms.

The heat spread forward, bowling her over but no flames touched her. Looking up, she saw Raven standing in front of her, the flames washing over her. "NO!" Terra screamed tossing up what little stone she could to block it. Raven took an unsteady step backwards and fell, her chest heaving. She wasn't burned, and Terra tensed, "You weren't burned…"

Raven nodded, "Hellfire can't affect me." Only then, did she realize her mistake.

Terra shook her head confused, "Hellfire?"

"Yes, Hellfire, I'm surprised you haven't told her about that, seeing as how I used it on her. Why don't you tell her what I did to her Raven? I'm patient, I can wait." Slade seemed to have appeared next to Terra's makeshift barrier, only a few feet ahead of them.

"Raven…" Terra said, slowly trying to back away from him, but finding nowhere to run to.

"Or would you prefer I tell her Raven?" Slade tipped his head to the side, letting the flames on his hand dance and flicker wildly.

Raven pursed her lips, and then bowed her head, she couldn't protect Terra at such close range, there was nowhere to fall back to, but at least this would buy her time… "Terra… the reason you can't feel your arms is because he's burned away a part of your soul."

"Good girl." Slade said in a somewhat happy voice.

Raven didn't dare turn around to look at the terrified look on Terra's face, all she heard was a slight whimper as Terra looked at her arms, "My… soul?"

"That's right Terra… your soul." Slade murmured, as Terra looked at herself horrified. Terra's mind raced, the one part of her that wasn't supposed to go away… that was supposed to survive anything, her soul…

Slade took a step forward, but Raven barred his path, "You monster…"

The fire in Slade's eye grew ever so slightly, leaping from the socket and burning all the way up to his forehead, "Out of my way girl unless you want to burn first."

Raven put her hand to Slade's chest, her blood boiling, for the first time this day figuratively instead of literally, and shot a black claw into his chest. Slade looked down, and then looked her in the eye, "Not good enough."

Slade backhanded her, sending her sprawling onto a pile of shattered stones. Raven looked up, but Slade ignored her, taking a few slow steps towards Terra instead. Terra was whimpering, fear and panic consuming her as she backed all the way to the outer wall of the prison. All Raven could do was look on helplessly as Slade pursued her, slowly, making a show of what he was doing. It was like watching a horror movie in slow motion; the villain seemed to slow reality to a crawl as he pursued his helpless victim. Slade kneeled down in front of her as her back reached the wall. Raven scrambled to her feet on shaking earth, the rocks seeming to scuttle around her feet in an attempt to throw her off balance.

The roar is what finally caught Slade's attention as he looked back to see a massive pile of flesh, a large human sized hole in the center of what might be considered the chest, rushing at him. Cinderblock's battle howl rang through the enclosed prison courtyard. The meaty fist landed squarely in Slade's chest, driving him through the wall just above Terra. Cinderblock's rammed his way through the wall as well, missing Terra by mere feet on one side. Shakily trying to rise, she fell again, landing on her hands and knees. Looking behind her she found Cinderblock's arms rising and falling from behind the wall, but heard nothing other than his fists smashing into the earth.

Raven raced to Terra who was once again trying to stand. The earth was quaking, Cinderblock's fists landing blow after relentless blow with such force that it shook the very earth around him. Terra nearly fell again, but Raven caught her outstretched arm, steadied her and held her up. A tremendous yell from behind them made them look back to see Cinderblock being enveloped in flames. His flesh peeled and burned, revealing bone and muscle beneath. The acrid scent of burning flesh filled Raven and Terra's noses. Still Cinderblock did not fall, struggling and smashing the earth around him. Slade appeared on top of the wall, jumping onto it and then back flipping off of it just as Cinderblock smashed it. He turned and looked at Raven and Terra the flame in his eye flickering wildly. "Suffer." He hissed, and shot a column of flame at them from one hand while shooting another at Cinderblock. His eye never left the girls, the hatred burning there seemed to penetrate through Raven's barrier.

The fist smashed into Slade's side sending him flying towards the girls. He twirled in mid-air and landed on his feet, skidding backwards. Slade looked up, facing Cinderblock as the beast continued it's maddened charge. The stones and claws ripped into his back, but he couldn't let that draw his attention away from Cinderblock. Growling Slade slammed his hands together sending a solid blade of flames into Cinderblock, creating a twisted Celtic cross in his chest as it burned slightly above and below the empty hole in his chest. The bone melted and small drops of ivory marked Cinderblock's trail as he continued despite the injury, completely ignoring it. Terra and Raven stood in near shock seeing him overtake Slade crushing him beneath his foot, but not stopping. Raven pushed Terra off to the side then dove to the side, just barely avoiding being crushed under his enormous girth.

Terra looked up, "Whose side is he on!"

Raven scowled, "The pain has driven him insane…"

Cinderblock slowed to a halt, slowly turned around, threw back his head and let loose a primordial roar. "We have to get out of here Terra." Terra simply nodded, this time getting to her feat without Raven's aid. Slade was getting up as well, pulling himself from the ground he had been embedded in.

Terra growled, "Not this time." Tossing forward her numbed arms she willed the ground around him to grab him and hold him. The stone surrounded him, but flames burst from everywhere, shattering the stone and knocking Terra onto the flat of her back groaning.

"Foolish girl." Slade bristled; standing and wiping some dust off. "Did you really expect that to hold me?" Cinderblock roared and lunged at Slade. Slade's eye narrowed and he lunged through the hole he had created in Cinderblock earlier, rolled to stop then advanced on Terra.

Raven stood on shaky legs, barring his path, "I wont let you destroy her soul." She murmured. Slade paused, then punched her in the gut, causing her to double over. If it was even possible it seemed like he was sneering at her.

"What are you going to do, Raven?" He leaned down, looking her in the face, the fire from his eye was intense, and she nearly pulled away, "You can't even stand, let alone fight." Raven kept her baleful glare on him, but he was right. She had been weakened from constant fighting and injuries. He pulled back his arm and slapped her across the face again, then returned towards Terra.

Raven fell hard, head landing on the ground, painted a sickening red color. She was so weak, she could barely keep her eyes open. This struggle had taken too much out of her. The rays of the moon ebbed, disappearing as it dipped into the shattered outline of the city. The last few rays fell upon her and suddenly she felt it. Her destiny was set in motion, truly, her father was returning. The pain that had wracked her body dissipated, a weird and unpleasant feeling of well being and happiness filled her. It sickened her to realize that some part of her was happy this was happening. The tattoos suddenly surged with power, the dull red marks becoming shining red beacons. The tattoos were going mad with power, a rush of energy preceding Trigon's release. Raven struggled against the ungodly power that welled within her, but then she heard Terra scream. Using what little energy she had she managed to look over to where Slade stood above her, holding his flaming hand over her chest plate, not burning her directly, but letting the heat cook her. She was screaming, writhing in agony.

"No." Raven closed her eyes and accepted the power fate delivered her. Power of the damned given to a hero was power nonetheless. Raven stood up painfully, grim determination covering her face. Dark energy began to encompass her body, twisting around the red rune and finally covering them as well. Slade paused, sensing this behind her. Despite knowing it's origins Raven used the energy, her body encompassed in dark energies.

Slade looked at Raven, taking his attention away from Terra who curled into a fetal position from the pain, "You've accepted your father's boon."

"Just to destroy you." She growled, and then sent dozens of darks claws at him, ripping at him and tearing into his seared flesh. For the first time that day, Slade fell back, unable to handle Raven's onslaught. Raven couldn't control everything happening, her eyes shifted between her natural color and the demonic red. She began to grow, slowly, her cloak stretching to keep her legs and body hidden from view. More tendrils of darkness slipped from beneath, attacking Slade who threw flames about wildly. This time it didn't have an effect, the flames simply landed on the tendrils and languished, dying out before any damage could be done. Slade backtracked, fighting off the black claws and whips that surrounded him.

Terra looked on in horror, her friend was becoming what she most despised. "Raven…" she cried out feebly, the burns on her chest actually felt icy, everything about her burned, except her arms... "…don't…"

Despite Cinderblock's battle roar, the crackling of Slade's fire, and the twisted thoughts echoing in her own head, she somehow managed to hear Terra. The energy that coursed through her was corrupting her, destroying her. She had fought too long, her entire life, to make sure that never happened and now she was simply accepting it because there was no other option? No… she had to fight back… she had to fight on… there would be some way to fix this…

The tendrils of energy fell away from Raven and she fell to one knee. Slade bristled; she had once again avoided her father's desires because of that wretch of a former apprentice of his. Growling he stood, but it was far too late. Cinderblock grabbed him; a frenzied roar of pain and delirium filled his ears as he was hefted up in front of Cinderblock. He could see the girls getting farther and farther away, and there was a sudden jerk as his back hit the top of the wall above Cinderblock's grip. Cinderblock continued on despite it, smashing the edge of the wall and falling, still holding Slade, to the lava below. The creature, burned and scarred, roared in confusion one last time before slamming into the superheated rock and beginning to dissolve. Slade fell free from Cinderblock's grasp taking a few steps back and admiring the horrendous suffering Cinderblock endured during the last moments of its existence. Its arms flailed, its eyes went wide and it made an actual scream, not a roar, a scream. And then it stopped moving, its arms slipping down and into the lava. There was a brief pause and Slade looked up. Above him, Terra and Raven watched in shock.

"He… died…" Terra murmured.

"So will Slade." Raven said and without warning jumped from the ledge. She had rejected her father's power but she wasn't about to injure herself to spite him. At the very least Slade would attend to that before she killed him. Freefalling towards him she put her arms in front of her unleashing two massive claws of black energy hurtling towards Slade. Slade raised an arm above his head and fired an inferno of fire upwards. The two impacted and for a moment it seemed as if both were equal. Then Raven's claws began to get pushed back. Terra looked on in horror as the black claws were forced back, foot by foot, inch by inch until they were dissolved completely and Raven let loose a choked cry as the flames hit her.

"No…" was the only word that escaped Terra's mouth as she saw it happen. Raven managed to come through the flames fly a bit up, but then _it_ happened. Raven's eyes went wide and she uttered an unnatural scream. Her arms fell loosely to her sides, as if they were unable to move, but then every muscle in her body stiffened as if frozen. Her entire body trembled; her black aura surrounded her and then… it shattered. The black energy seemed to explode apart. Raven's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she plummeted towards the lava.

"NO!" Terra yelled, pulling out a slab of stone beneath her. It would hurt, but not as much as the lava would. Raven landed heavily, made a jerking motion and then stayed still. Terra sighed with relief, but then her eyes widened again as flames erupted from beneath it, scarlet tongues licking up the sides. Slade stopped the flames for a moment, looking up at her. Terra quickly pulled the stone slab away, putting it on small landing that jutted out of the cliff. Slade waited, taunting her. Terra gritted her teeth and, despite the pain that wracked her frame, stood with solemn resolve. The stone beneath her shattered dragging itself from the ground and taking Terra into the air. Slowly she descended, making sure to pass Raven on the way. Raven lay there, only the shallowest movement of her chest showed that she was alive.

Terra stopped the rock a few feet above the lava, her blue eyes narrowed on Slade, "What did you do to her?"

Slade shook his head, "Your friend is dead. Her soul was removed, she's nothing more than a husk." He almost sounded happy.

"You're going to suffer for what you did." Terra said shaking then pulled her arms to her sides as the wall behind her shattered into dagger like rocks. With a yell she launched them forward. They crashed into the wall of flames in front of Slade and simply dissolved in the inferno. Chest heaving from exertion she watched in horror as he simply stepped through.

"Terra, Terra, Terra." He shook his head with each time he said her name, "You poor pathetic girl." Terra sneered, but Slade ignored her, "Do you really think you can kill me? Without your friend no less?"

A small, weak smile crossed her face, "I did it the first time without her help."

Slade was silent for a moment, annoyed, releasing his frustrations in a wave of flames. The stone beneath her wheeled her out of the way, flying above and around the flames as they followed her, always keeping pace or outpacing the flames. They stopped suddenly and she was face to face with Slade who rammed her off the stone and into the stone cliff behind. Terra heard more cracks and unbearable pain filled her as the world began to spin. The breath was knocked from her chest, the chest plate bent inwards preventing her from drawing in a full breath. Slade let go of her, watching her fall towards the lava. He shook his head and began a slow ascent towards Raven.

The world seemed to come so close so quickly, Terra's matted and mangled hair began to blacken and burn as the heat of the lava intensified. No… it couldn't… end like this. A small boulder was yanked out and she landed on it, barely able to hold herself up. She moaned as she felt the soles of her shoes begin to melt, but quickly pulled away, avoiding Cinderblock's fate. She stared down at the lava, the bubbling red and yellow mess beneath her, burning and boiling, it had nearly destroyed her as it had nearly destroyed the city once before. Her eyes opened in realization and she looked up to see Slade approach Raven.

Slade was caught completely off guard as the stone slammed into him, sending him hurtling out of the sky and landing solidly on the lava. He looked up at Terra, the fire in his eye growing and burning skyward. Terra collapsed against the cliff from sheer exhaustion, watching him.

He slowly stood, walking on top of the lava, his head slowly moving side to side. "Don't you understand Terra? Lava cannot hurt me, it cannot burn me."

Terra stared at him for a moment, head bobbing and barely held aloft to keep her view of him, "Do you…" she coughed up some blood, flinched, and continued, "know what lava is Slade?" He paused, head tilting to the side for the briefest of moments. Terra smiled despite the pain and threw her arm forward, sending lava in a spike like form into Slade's chest, "Rock, molten rock, but rock nonetheless…" Slade stared down at it in disbelief, then shattered it as it began to harden. Another one drove itself through his ankle, and then one through his back, more and more pierced right through him. He smashed them away, but Terra kept her power coming.

"Lava is easy to manipulate…" She said, "I learned that in the cave…"

Slade roared as more and more lava spikes found their way into his chest and body, boring growing holes into him. He unleashed a wall of flames, enveloping himself and everything around him. But the lava was unaffected; Terra drove more of them into him. Everything seemed to be going fuzzy in her eyes, but Slade was finished, his chest almost completely empty, holes puncturing every aspect of his form. He looked up at her, his hand slowly moving towards her as well, but that was grabbed by a lava whip and was sheared off. Terra was blacking out, she could feel the pain overwhelming her, but Slade had to die. Slade let loose one more yell and Terra drove a spike of lava into his empty socket, killing the fire within. He fell to the lava, still not sinking in. "This time… stay… dead…" Terra murmured, and used the last of her strength to make sure he was pulled into the lava and beneath… and then everything went dark.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Raven's eyes flickered open, the excruciating pain that coursed through her replaced with complete emptiness. There… was nothing to her… she looked at her hands, her body, she couldn't feel anything. She let out a horrified scream, but it was drowned out by Trigon's triumphant roar.


	6. More To Fate Than Destiny

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Author's Note: See the full note at the bottom, enjoy!

Chapter 5: More To Fate Than Destiny

"_In the face of oblivion, all we have is ourselves. Believe it or not, sometimes that's enough._"

- Austin Stoker

Raven's head fell forward in defeat. She had failed so utterly, and now it really didn't matter. Her father had returned and stripped her of her soul. The emptiness inside of her was immense. She couldn't feel anything; her sense of touch had completely disappeared. She slowly put her arms in front of her, looking them over, turning them around and staring. It was like she didn't even know they were there. Was this how Terra felt?

She slowly got up. Where was she? She looked over the edge of the ledge, below her was bubbling magma and a sheer drop. It… almost looked inviting to her for a moment, but the thought flickered from her mind as quickly as it had entered leaving Raven, once again, to a cold numb feeling. She let out breath and sat down. Emptiness, she was like a living hole.

Where was Slade? Where was his triumphant gloating? And for that matter, where was Terra? Were they still fighting? Did it even matter at this point? Trigon had broken through, victorious at long last. Was this her destiny? To 'live' the rest of the mockery she could now call life at his side? It still seemed so wrong… and then she felt it. It was a dulled feeling, to be certain, but it was a feeling. Hatred. It hadn't gone away, but it had changed. So weakened… she could easily control it… but something was wrong, she didn't want to. It was a feeling of hatred she hadn't had before. One she had never tried to keep in check. Her father. She hated her father.

Blinking at the somewhat obvious thought she rose. She wouldn't stand at his side, ever. She would always oppose him, no matter how feeble the attempt. But she was so weak. He had taken everything from her, her entire life. Every chance for normalcy, at hope, at friendship, at… everything someone should want and be able to do had been stolen from her. Her soul, HER soul, had been stolen from her. The anger within her reveled with the realization, but there was nothing it could do. With no soul, Raven had no power outside that of a mortal. It was an impotent, beaten rage that filled her, but it was a rage she longed to feel.

Another roar ripped through the sky and the earth shook as Trigon took his first steps on the damned and blasted mockery of what was once earth. The ledge beneath Raven crumbled. Her eyes widened slightly, and she backed into the wall, but everything collapsed and she was falling amid a shower of stones and rubble. Below her the magma bubbled, waiting to greet Trigon's offering. Her arms shifted in front of her face as she collapsed onto the lava. She couldn't feel the air course around her as she fell, and she couldn't feel it's blistering heat as she fell towards the lava. She closed her eyes. After everything that had happened she would die due to her father's first footstep on this earth? It seemed so wrong…

And then it was too late.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Terra was only dimly aware of her surroundings… the pain… how long? The world shook her into consciousness. Why was everything shaking? She fell forward onto her knees, and then flat on her chest with her arms sprawled in front of her. Everything hurt… everything hurt so much… she wheezed, blowing up a small wisp of dust from the scorched rock. Her numb arms, slowly curled back towards her body, then slowly, painfully lifted her from the ground. She coughed up blood, more of it than the last time, but it was indistinguishable from the ground. Everything was soaked in red light, the sun, when she finally looked up at it, was a ruby ball hanging in the sky. Terra found herself kneeling, staring up into the sky, her arms hanging loosely at her side as blood trickled down from her otherwise parched lips. Her chest pushed against the indented chest plate in a feeble attempt to bring in more air.

With a groan she closed her eyes. Images and memories washed over her. Fighting… Slade burning her… attacking her and Raven and everything hurt so much and… Terra opened her eyes looking at the red sky. Slade was dead. She had killed him. Why was everything still this way? Her head dipped forward. What did she have to do to fix it? She would have to ask Raven… she would know… Terra looked up towards the ledge Raven had been lying on to find it missing. Terra's mouth fell open in shock. "Raven…" she murmured, letting her eyes trail down the rest of the cliff. It was a sheer drop leading right to the lava and… Raven. Terra saw her lying on the lava, not moving. She wasn't sinking… she was just lying there. Her eyes widened ever so slightly, but for some reason she wasn't as shocked as she usually would have been. Stumbling back and leaning against the cliff face she called out to Raven, but there was no response. Terra leaned there for a moment longer, the cupped her hands around her mouth, "RAVEN!"

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

'RAVEN!' The voice sounded distant… but it was Terra's… Raven opened her eyes lazily, and then widened them in horror. Not even an inch in front of her was bubbling magma… was she in hell? "Raven get up!" A more frantic call came from behind her. She still couldn't feel anything no heat… it wasn't registering… her soul. Her heart sank as she realized what had happened. She had fallen onto the lava… but it hadn't killed her… it hadn't even hurt her, another revolting gift from her father. She placed her hands down on the molten rock and pushed herself up in disgust. First getting to her knees and then standing upright she sneered, saved by one of her father's gifts… a few pebbles fell into the lava a few feet away and she looked up to see Terra descending towards her.

"Terra… where is Slade?" She asked, looking around for their relentless pursuer, whatever had happened, they wouldn't have much time before he returned.

"Dead." Raven's eyes went wide for a moment as Terra stopped at the lowest ledge she dared step foot on.  
"What?" Apparently losing ones soul wasn't enough to stop one from being shocked, some inner voice mused, but Raven brushed it aside.

"I killed him…" Terra managed to force a smile for the briefest of moments, "…it wasn't pleasant…" Raven raised didn't respond, and Terra was left with the most uncomfortable memory he left her with, "he… he said… your soul…" Terra reached out towards Raven, an unsure and tense look on her face.

Raven didn't seem to respond, simply bowing her head, "My father stole my soul." Terra was hit by a queasy feeling, which didn't help the pain. There was a moment of silence and Raven walked over to her, leaning her back against the rock wall behind her. Her chest plate was beaten in, if her ribs hadn't been broken before, they were now. Terra's breath was shallow and haggard. The blood from her lips was coming in a continuous flow now… she was bleeding internally, but Raven wasn't sure from where.

"How were you standing on lava anyhow?"

The question caught Raven, once again, by surprise; she turned away, embittered, but unable to truly feel what she knew she wanted to. "My father has returned."

Terra leaned her head back against the rock, "Raven… who is your father? He controlled Slade… made you immune to lava… he stole your…" she stopped herself.

"My soul." Raven said in a flat voice.

Terra leaned forward, looking Raven in the face, "No one has that sort of power!"

Another roar echoed throughout the air, and the world shook again. Raven looked on impassively as Terra grabbed onto her for support.

"WHAT IS…" Terra coughed, nearly doubling over, falling back against the cliff face and taking a moment to wipe the blood away from her mouth, "… doing… that?"

"My father." Raven frowned without realizing it, and Terra was left gaping.

"So… this is ALL your father's fault?" Raven simply nodded and Terra's shoulders fell, "So… we're going to fight him… right?" She smiled meekly, but it fell apart into a dejected frown as she watched Raven.

"I… don't see how."

Terra gawked for a moment, "We'll fight him and…"

"You haven't seen him, have you?" She asked honestly.

"What does that matter?" Terra asked, confused.

"Can you can still lift us up?"

"Sure, why?" Raven nodded curtly and turned around, leaving Terra more than a little frustrated. There was no sound from Raven, who stood still, keeping perfect balance even when Terra tore the ledge away from the sheer rock cliff. Raven closed her eyes as they rose above the ridge. There was a moment of tension and the stone stopped abruptly. "Ra… Ra… Raven… there's a… a… a…" Terra began to hyperventilate, and the stone wobbled.

"Demon." Raven opened her eyes taking in the sight before her. A massive pit had formed in the center of the city, where Trigon's church had been. A deep red light, different from that of the sky, shone from it, coming from beneath the earth to show its master in infernal brilliance. It was a pit leading directly from hell to this world. The gateway was open.

Terra was having trouble breathing, the pressure against her chest, the short, quick painful gasps for air hurt so much that she had collapsed to her knees again. Using what energy she had she landed the boulder unsteadily, causing Raven to move for the first time since she had gotten onto it. Collapsing forward, barely holding herself up with her trembling arms, Terra managed to cough out a few more words, "What… was… that?"

Raven looked down at Terra. She should feel bad. She couldn't… she was in pain… but it… didn't matter. Raven frowned, she had always tried to control her emotions… but now it seemed as if they were simply dead. She kneeled at Terra's side, unsure of what to do until she heard Terra's question. She paused, "That is my father."

There was utter silence and Terra's labored breathing stopped. Slowly her head turned towards Raven, her eyes wide and filled with fear, "THAT… is your father?" Raven nodded and Terra nearly fell into convulsions. The only thing that struck Terra's mind was that they were supposed to fight THAT! THAT! Of all the things in heaven and earth… well… definitely not from heaven… they had to fight THAT! A demon that looked nearly ten stories tall, which could use her as a glorified toothpick, they were supposed to fight THAT! Of course, the damnation and destruction of the world made perfect sense now, but that was little consolation for knowing they were supposed to fight… THAT!

Terra slowly turned to look at the demon again. She hadn't been seeing things, as she had hoped. There really was a ten story tall demon, red skin, glowing red eyes that had no pupils, and massive antlers that looked like a deer's, only sharpened into blades at the ends. Terra withdrew into herself, they were going to fight that… and they were going to have to win. Otherwise it was truly pointless to go on. What sort of life could anyone possibly live in this blasted landscape? And with THAT thing chasing them for the rest of eternity… they wouldn't last more than a day.

Raven stood above Terra, watching her father intently, letting the little hatred she was able to feel fester and burn within her chest. Her hatred was the only thing her father had left to her, but he hadn't realized whom it was directed at. "How are we going to fight him?" Raven paused, looking down at Terra.

"I do not know."

Terra's eyes bulged, "We're going to have to fight that thing, right? And you don't know how? It's YOUR father!" Raven glared at Terra and for a moment Terra's fear of Raven's father was replaced with a fear of Raven. She backpedaled, stumbling over words, trying to find something to say when Raven turned back to looking at her father.

"Yes, he is my father." Raven murmured, glaring at him intently as he let loose another deafening roar.

"So… you don't know how to stop him?" Terra said, bracing herself slightly. Raven looked to Terra and frowned when she found her trembling as if she was about to be attacked.

The anger within Raven died slightly, and she kneeled down on the ground. "No."

Terra nodded, then went back to looking at Trigon. She shuddered involuntarily, "But… we can… fight him right? There is a chance we can win… isn't there?"

"I don't know."

Terra felt queasy, "We have to try."

"I can't fight him…"  
Terra felt as if she had just been hit in the jaw, "What?"

"He stole my soul, my powers are gone… I'm not even human at this point." Raven's shoulders sagged visibly and Terra was left gaping.

"You don't have your powers?" Raven nodded and Terra began to curse. They had barely been able to stop Slade WITH Raven's powers. And this thing looked a hundred thousand times more powerful than Slade.

Raven watched Terra loose it, cursing and swearing and finally falling into a spells of coughs with blood pouring from her mouth. Raven let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding and lifted Terra from the ground. Terra looked at her, breathing heavily and wincing from the pain. The pain was so obvious, but Raven saw something in Terra's eyes. Perhaps something within the girl had snapped, her will had broken or Terra had simply run out of energy to continue fighting, but she just looked defeated. Hunched forward, shoulders sagging, blood staining her lips, all the light had been drained from her blue eyes. Terra's head fell forward, "Raven… what are we going to do?" She muttered silently.

That same anger welled up within Raven, Terra was turning into the coward she had always known her to be. 'But if Terra had been a coward then why did she fight Slade to save me?' Another voice within her, barely penetrating the deep hatred, but breaking through enough for Raven to realize what she was doing. She remembered he look of fear on Terra's face from not moment ago. Her father had left her hate, and not just for him. She still had to control it lest it destroy her. "We're going to fight him." Raven said, and began walking towards her father.

Terra looked up, watching her leave, "Just like that? How are we going to fight him?"

"We'll find a way." Raven said bluntly, continuing onward and not looking back.

Terra found the distance between herself and Raven rapidly increasing and started to follow, slowly at first, but then faster, working her body as best she could despite the pain and injuries. If Raven was going to fight her father without powers, Terra would be damned if she wouldn't fight him with hers. Finally reaching Raven she grabbed her shoulders and smiled weakly, ripping a rock from the ground beneath them. Raven nodded and went back to staring at her father.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Looking up at the ten story tall demon, Terra vaguely wondered how she got into this mess. They didn't even reach the top of its claw like toes, let alone any vital organs. The monstrosity itself was far to busy smashing rubble and roaring with satisfaction to notice them hovering on a rock directly behind its Achilles heel. The stink of brimstone and smoke permeated the air around them, and Terra nearly gagged on the stink. Looking over, Terra noticed Raven seemed unaffected. She hadn't said anything since they had left the 'prison'. She had just stared at her father, unwaveringly. Worse, Raven wasn't even sure Raven had blinked during that entire time…

Trigon roared again, a booming earsplitting sound he made every few moment and Terra clamped her hands down over her ears trying to concentrate on holding the rock aloft while also trying not to go deaf. The rock wobbled precipitously and Raven placed a hand on Terra's arm, "Calm down… you need to retain control of yourself."

"WHAT?" Terra yelled trying to be heard over Trigon's roar.

Raven looked over to Terra, ignoring the roar entirely, "We have to find a way to kill him." The roar ended and Terra uncovered her ears, but they kept ringing. Raven looked at her dourly, but then turned back to her father. "He must have a weakness." She murmured.

"WHAT?" Terra yelled, trying to be heard over the ringing in her own ears.

Raven looked at her dourly again but kept anger from making another word. "I said he must have a weakness."

Terra popped her ears catching the tail end of Raven's comment, "That thing have a weakness?"

"We have to find it."

Terra looked at Raven skeptically, "What do you want me to do? Hit it with a rock? I don't think that's going to cut it Raven…"

Raven scowled, "If you don't intend on helping, why did you come?"

Terra slammed her hands over her ears again just in time to protect herself from the earsplitting roar that followed. Raven turned away and went back to looking at her father… and her soul. She couldn't truly see it… but she could feel it. Raven could feel her soul within her father, bound to him against its will. Her soul was crying out in agony, sending wave after wave of pain into Raven. She didn't flinch, the pain would pass or it wouldn't, she wouldn't give her father the satisfaction of knowing he was hurting her. How was she going to hurt him? He was immortal in this world, his thick skin near impervious to injury, or at least that's how he had been described to her. Completely invincible and merciless. Then Trigon's roar changed, and suddenly Raven realized something was wrong. It felt like someone had placed a hot iron on her foot. Gritting her teeth she fell onto the rock, removing her shoe in front of a very confused Terra.

"What is it? What's wrong? Raven…" Terra blinked, droning out the strange sound Trigon was now making and moving the stone away from him. Whatever was wrong with Raven… it… and then Terra cringed, looking at a deep black burn mark in Raven's heel, smoke seemed to be floating away from it as if she had been branded. "Raven, what happened?" Something… it looked almost like a cross. And then it grew, smearing that image away and burning the entirety of her foot. Raven gritted her teeth, and Terra watched helplessly, "Raven, what's wrong?" She shouted.

"WHERE IS HE?" She growled out from behind gnashed teeth, "Where is he standing?"

"He's nowhere near us, don't worry we're…" Terra began but Raven grabbed her chest plate and dragged her forward, mere inches from her face.

"Take me there." She winced, and the pain finally left, she looked down at her heel. It looked scalded, but the marks were disappearing… "Now."

Terra nodded dumbly, watching as Raven shuddered for a second and then pulled her shoe back on. Terra swallowed the lump in her throat and moved the rock towards Trigon.

That's when Trigon, turned around and noticed them. All Terra could do was stare intently as the four large yellow eyes narrowed. "Uh… Raven… we have a problem…" She turned and looked at Raven, "A big one." Trigon roared and began stomping towards them, he was almost on top of them in three steps and only Terra wheeling the rock out of the way prevented them from being crushed.

"Get us to where he was." Raven said, ignoring the threats around them.

"Are you KIDDING me?" Terra said, commanding the stone to fly forward as fast as she dared without them being knocked off. "I don't know where it is!" She looked back to find Trigon once again chasing them. She was certain he was grinning, looking at what he probably considered a tasty meal. Terra's teeth were chattering and she looked forward, Raven was at the front of the stone, watching the ground following Trigon's path of footprints. "Raven… what are you doing?" Terra said, wondering how close they were to being crushed when Raven pointed to the left.

"Turn, now." She shouted, looking back with an intense stare. Terra opened her mouth to protest, but Raven's stare intensified and Terra veered to the left. Trigon followed and then there was an earth-shaking roar. Raven clamped her mouth shut and closed her eyes, quickly grabbing her foot as more smoke came from the front of it. There was a moment where Raven was silent gritting her teeth against the pain. Terra slowed the rock to a crawl, looking back at Trigon who was howling as well, smoke rising from the ground as flames leapt upon his foot. Terra's mouth hung open loosely at the sight.

"Raven… what just happened?" Terra asked as she watched Trigon restart his pursuit.

Raven managed to create a crooked smile, "I figured out how to hurt him."  
"That's great…" Terra nodded eagerly, watching as Trigon advanced towards them rapidly, the hatred in his pupil-less eyes evident. "… Can you do it now?"

Raven flinched, looking at it for a moment and then looking back to where Trigon was. She wasn't sure… but… it was their only chance right now. With as much hope as she had she turned to look at Terra, "Find sanctified ground."

Terra blinked, looked back to the massive demon that quickly gaining on them, teeth gnashed and yellow eyes glowing with hate, and then looked back at Raven. "This is neither the time nor the place to be using BIG WORDS!" She shouted, speeding the rock away from Trigon as he charged.

Raven watched as her father slashed out, shattering rubble and sending a wave of crushed stone at them. Terra hurled them in another direction to avoid the flying rubble, narrowly dodging it, but having the bottom of the boulder they stood upon sheered off by his claws. Terra twisted away from Trigon as he reached out and tried to grab them, tearing off the very edge of the stone with his claws. She couldn't keep this up, the rock was crumbling and he was too close. It would be too dangerous to abandon Raven… she bit her lip and let the rock free fall, then swept between his legs getting behind him and putting distance between them.

Raven clutched to the rock and pulled herself back over the edge and back onto the flat top. "Warn me when you're about to do that again." She said, glaring at Terra, but then looked back to her father to see him turning and continue pursuing. She KNEW how to hurt him… but she didn't have her powers and it would be impossible for Terra to locate holy ground within the debris of Jump City. Terra was busily pulling the crumbling boulder through the air and away from him, trying to hold the rock together as well. Raven's hand went to her foot again, watching her father as he began another mad rush, "Make me a cross."

"This may be the time for prayer Raven, but…" Terra grunted out, trying to focus.

Raven grabbed her from behind and twisted her around and pieces of the boulder tumbled from the sky, "Make me a cross!"

Terra blinked, seeing Trigon behind them and pushed Raven to the flat, narrowly escaping as one of the claws sliced the air where they had been seconds before. "I think we have bigger problems Raven…" This time it was Raven's turn to see the claws hurtling towards them from above and she gasped. Terra dropped them again, letting the rock plummet, then veering around him instead of going through his legs again. She was gritting her teeth against the pain and although Raven didn't notice her hair was getting matted together with blood. The rock hovered feebly in the air for a few more moments and then fell to the ground, shattering. Terra tried to stand, but collapsed to one knee. Raven looked over to her, "Make me a cross!"

Terra saw Trigon coming, his massive booming footsteps landing heavily enough to jar the pieces of stone around them vibrate. Things were starting to go hazy, the periphery of her vision going dim. She only barely heard Raven nagging her for a cross this time… the jarring shake from the side drawing her attention to Raven. She was being shoved back and forth to get her attention. A cross… she nodded numbly and tore a stone apart, creating a simple cross. It floated in air for a moment and then Raven grabbed it. There was a hiss and smoke poured from her hand, Trigon roared, pulling back his palm and looking as the skin scalded and burned. Had he been able to show it, Trigon would have looked shocked by what he saw.

"How…?" Terra asked, her head rose to look at it.

"He has my soul… he can feel my pain." Raven said through gritted teeth, clasping the stone cross with her other hand.

"So… sanctified ground means ground that connects you both?" Terra asked, looking to Raven confused.

"Sanctified means holy… and holy items…" She gritted her teeth and let go of the cross letting it fall to the ground and shatter. Her hands were blistered and red, the skin peeled away from the palms of her hands all the way up her fingers. Terra winced and looked away. "…will hurt him. Make me another."

Terra looked at her horrified, "You can't be serious."

Raven scowled, "I can stop him Terra. Make me another."

"What's it going to do to you? You're going to kill yourself if you continue doing this!"

Trigon roared and slammed his hand into the ground, shattering the stone around them, barely missing them as this time Raven threw herself onto Terra to knock her out of the way. Raven didn't even wait to get off Terra, "Make me another cross." She said, "We don't have time to argue."

Terra opened her mouth to protest, but frowned and nodded, "But we have to get out of here first." She murmured, willing the slab of asphalt beneath them to tear free from the earth. The roar from behind was all the incentive Terra needed to send the former strip of street hurtling forward at a speed that nearly caused them to fall off. Raven grabbed onto the edge, and held tightly, briefly blessing the fact that her scalded hands had no feeling at the moment. Terra latched onto her, eyes shut tightly, concentrating on flying as fast as she could.

"How close is he?" She asked Raven, eyes clamped shut in concentration. Raven didn't answer, and Terra was left to, reluctantly, open one eye to see. What she saw was his face. He was so close she could nearly see her own reflection. Her eyes bulged open and she sputtered, "Faster… must go faster…" Raven gritted her teeth, barely able to hold on as Terra put on an additional burst of speed, then stopped just as suddenly, shooting in the opposite direction and knocking them both off, Terra hanging onto Raven's waist desperately as they narrowly dodged Trigon's gnashing jaw. She looked down, eyes bulging, "Maybe… this wasn't the best idea…" The rock swung downward, and Raven's grasp fell apart, but just as quickly, the rock was once again beneath them and they were moving away from Trigon.

"Don't do that again." Raven growled, looking back at Terra, "Now make me a cross."

Terra cast her glance back towards Trigon and without bearing to look, created a cross for Raven. The hiss and sizzle, combined with the scent that came with it made Terra nauseous. Trigon once again roared. Raven's breath was quick and labored, her teeth gritted together. "We have to find holy ground…" She said, barely audible above the din. Terra nodded, and glad to think of something, anything other than the horrible noises that surrounded her.

Everything beneath her was rubble, stones barely stood upon each other. Nothing was standing. Occasionally, there was a small pillar or wall standing, but nothing to use against Trigon. The rock drifted above the skyline, as they sped away from Trigon in a zig-zag pattern to keep well away from his reach. Occasionally, Terra winced when she heard Raven finally loose out to the pain and yell. Trigon, when she finally looked up at him, had large tracts of black seared into his red flesh. At that moment, Terra knew she wouldn't be able to look at Raven.

The city was empty. There was nothing they could hit him with, no major structure, no church, no cathedral still stood. Terra looked up from the ruins and almost looked at Raven until she realized what that would entail. She wouldn't want to see her in that state. Trigon was still roaring, but it was in pain. Terra was certain he would outlast Raven, there was no doubt in her mind that the monstrosity in the city would outlast his daughter… but… there had to be a way to stop him. Terra cast her eyes to the ground, following Trigon's footsteps. There was the imprint that was seared, the holy ground he had stepped on before. It was their only hope now.

Terra looked to where Trigon stood, lashing out blindly. She didn't want to know what Raven was doing, but she could see more smoke rising from him. She landed softly, and got off. A hand grabbed her from behind and Raven held her solidly. Terra refused to turn around.

"This is the holy ground he first stepped upon?" Raven's voice was gravely, and her breath was growing shorter and shorter.

"There wasn't any other place I could find anything…" Terra said, clenching her first, "Raven, you have to stop… you'll die…"

"I was supposed to." Was the simple reply and then she heard Raven collapse. The hand simply slipped from her and Terra looked back to find Raven lying on the slab of road. She was burned horribly. Her skin was scalded all over. Parts of her skin were blackened, and her legs were crosshatched with burns. Terra put her hand to her mouth and began to cry at the sight.

"Oh God, Raven…" Terra grabbed Raven. Raven's eyes were barely open, and she was loosing consciousness quickly. Terra grabbed her and laid her flat against the slab of stone.

The sounds of the roar changed, and Terra looked up to see Trigon scared with burns looking at her. She swallowed, "We… we have to go, we can't stay here." Raven shook her off, then tried to stand, but fell back onto the slab. "We have to leave!" Terra said, trying to stand on the slab, but Raven put a hand on her chest. Terra looked down eyes pleading as she looked at her friend, "Raven!"

Raven closed her eyes and relaxed on the stone. "Kill me."

Terra took a step back and stared at her, "Wh…what?"

"Kill me." Raven said, looking up at the sky.

"No." Terra looked up to see Trigon almost upon them, they had to leave "There isn't time, we have to…"

Raven grabbed her meekly, "It's my destiny Terra, I've already fulfilled half of it… now I have to finish it. I can't let Trigon live."

Terra stood there, watching Trigon approaching. She couldn't… she couldn't kill Raven, not after all that had happened. She… a waft of smoke arose and Raven forced the cross into Terra's hand. Terra simply looked at it.

"Kill me."

"No…" Terra took a step back, looking at the cross, "I… I can't…"

Raven's head lolled to the side, staring at her, eyes open and tearing, "Terra. Please." Terra took the step forward sobbing.

She closed her eyes tightly and stopped as Raven let out a deep breath. Terra raised the cross as high as she could, "Raven… forgive me…" She couldn't and her hands fell to her side, the cross held loosely in her hand. The earth rattled and shook, there wasn't time to run anymore, he was right upon them now. Terra watched him raise his arms above him, grasping them together to create one massive fist. Raven closed her eyes in failure.

Hatred boiled within Terra as she stared at herself in Trigon's eyes. The mocking image that lay before her as he moved to end her, "DAMN YOU!" Terra screamed and hurled the cross at Trigon. She used her powers, sending it spiraling forward past his hands, past anything he could have done, and drove it into his forehead, above his four eyes. Raven gasped, her head turning away from Terra.

The world shook again, this time Terra's doing as the ground around her was wrenched from the ground. Stone after stone was hurled into Trigon, the slabs of the former cathedral, church, whatever it might have been, ripping through him, sending goats of blood from his back and chest. Still his fist came plummeting towards them, eager to destroy them. The flooring was almost gone, and the stones were lying behind him, coated in his black ichors, tainted forever. There was only one thing she could still find. Looking back, behind the remains of the holy building lay a spire. The slate was shattered and missing, the wood within cracked and broken, but on the edge there was a cross. Terra looked back to Raven who had stopped moving. "I'm sorry." And the spire launched forward, slamming into Trigon's fists and reducing them to little more than ash before passing through and slamming fully into his chest. Raven shuddered and Trigon's roar was cut off.

The wound exploded with light and Raven's body jerked forward; light pouring from her mouth and eyes as well as from Trigon's wounds. Raven threw herself back into the asphalt bed, her back arching and her seared hands clutching air. The world was changing, the light tearing away Trigon's influences. The fire that lit the sky burned itself out, revealing the blue sky and the pale yellow sun beyond. The buildings around them seemed to reform, their bases reforming and coming back together. Trigon was now a beacon above Raven, his flesh was light and he threw his head skyward to release one last roar, but never got the chance as the light disappeared in a blinding flash. Terra was thrown backwards, blinded by the light. But Raven watched on for the last second, the pure white energy bursting forward in every direction. Raven's eyes were held open for one more moment the light disappearing and with it Trigon. She had watched her father die… and then all was darkness.

Author's Note: As for the attacking with the cross, please note: any holy item would have worked. I wasn't trying to discriminate, but, basically, the cross is the most commonly used in these types of stories. And would you really want me to have Terra using the Star of David like a shuriken or hurling massive statues of Buddha through the air?I think not, and some people might find it blatantly offensive. If you're going to flame me on how easily or in what fashion Trigon is defeated, please make it constructive.

Oh, and it isn't over, stay tuned to the epilogue.


	7. Returning What Is Lost

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Author's Note: See the full note at the bottom. Enjoy the finale!

Epilogue:

"_Cause I know to live you must give your life away._"

- Matthew Thiessen

Robin stood over her, looking down at her, trying desperately not to break down.

Raven wasn't moving.

Scars, blackened flesh, seared and emblazoned in the shape of crosses covered her, burned into her skin as if she had taken a burning cross and forced it onto herself. Robin had to fight off the urge to vomit. She was covered with them, her flesh was scorched from her feet all the way to her upper torso. Her bare stomach lay exposed to the noonday sun, revealing the horrendous wounds for the entire world to see. Her hands lay open, facing the sky and it looked as if she had roasted them over hot coals. Robin's knees gave way beneath him and he collapsed forward, finding himself hovering just above her.

There was a scar on her forehead, replacing the jewel with another black mark. He swallowed back the yell of anguish that struggled to free itself. What monster had done this to her? Robin could only watch her, lying limply on the section of road that was perched on the church steps.

Her eyes were closed, and beyond Robin's ability to believe, her face was a picture of tranquility... she almost looked happy. Robin let out a strangled breath and had to close his eyes and focus, drawing upon every reserve he had to prevent himself from loosing all control.

He reached out and knocked a bit of hair off of her face, taking in that calm, happy look on her face as tears began to form in his own eyes. Lowering his head he gently placed his hand underneath her knees and back and lifted her from the cold stone. He did his best to cradle her against his chest, give her the support he had been unable to give her before. A few tears finally forced their way past the edges of his mask, creeping down his face. "Raven…" He closed his eyes and turned, "You're alive."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Although the hospital was full of activity, to Robin it seemed like one massive blur. People rushed by him, most of who were running to tend to other injured. The destruction to the city had been relatively minor, considering what Raven had said would come. Some buildings were damaged, and there had been no word from the jail, but what was really causing all the chaos was everyone in the city suddenly waking up and finding it was noon instead of midnight. Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were working with the police to settle down the public unrest and general chaos.

He should be there to help them, but he wasn't going to leave Raven alone, not again. In front of him lay the door to the emergency room. Inside dozens of doctors were treating Raven. Robin pushed his hand through his hair as he continued to stare at the door. He had been waiting for word for… he wasn't sure how long he had been here, waiting for someone, anyone to tell him something. The seconds seemed to stretch into hours, and time stretched into infinity as he watched the unmoving door.

'Why aren't they telling me anything? Maybe they're trying to save her? Maybe they're failing…' The last thought sent a chill down his spine. 'No.' He scowled, pushing it past the self-doubt that rose within him. 'No. She can't die.'

'Why not? You saw her wounds. And who knows what sort of internal injuries she has.'

'No, the doctors are treating her. She will survive and she will get better.'

'They can't save her and neither can you. You couldn't save her before and you can't save her now.'

Robin's fists clenched, 'ENOUGH!'

"Robin?" Robin let out a deep, shuttering breath as he was drawn from his own nightmarish reverie. In front of him was a doctor, still in the sterile smock and rubber gloves. His mouth was hidden behind a surgical mask. "Robin?"

He blinked, "How is Raven? Is she alive?" The last words left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Yes." Robin let out a deep sigh and for the first time since he had gotten her here, relaxed, if only a little. "She's in a coma, which might be for the best considering her wounds."

"She's going to pull through though." Robin murmured, almost as much a question as a statement.

He looked back to the door; "She has deep third degree burns in the shapes of crosses all over her body. I've never seen anything like it before…" He looked back to Robin, "There is a risk of infection, and we've put in an intravenous to restore her fluid levels. There was minor internal bleeding, but we've dealt with it."

"Is there anything I can do?" Robin asked, frowning.

The doctor's frown was invisible behind the surgical mask, "All I can suggest is pray."

Robin stood up, shaking the doctor's hand, "Thank you." The doctor nodded and walked back into the emergency room, the door swinging open for a moment and then closing again.

"Prayer." Robin murmured as he turned and left, 'isn't nearly good enough.'

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The sun set its last angry red rays on the desecrated church where Robin had found Raven. The stillness in the air made the entire street feel like a tomb, and the church, shattered and collapsing in on itself, did nothing to detract from the sense of lost hopes. He had forgotten, or had been too worried about Raven before to even notice. He walked forward in silence.

'What are you doing here?'

Robin didn't answer his own rhetorical question. Instead he focused on the cracked sidewalk and the piece of street that had been placed on the church's stairs. The church itself looked battered and damaged, one of the walls had collapsed. The door had been torn from its hinges, but held on despite all odds, twisting a little in the wind. 'There must be something here, something that will piece everything together.'

The last rays of sun fell away and night took over, the world began to be coated in its inky blackness. It was only then that he noticed the red fleck on the piece of road that Raven had been on when he had arrived. Bending down he looked at it, and then gingerly picked it up. 'Raven's chakra jewel?' Robin paused, remembering how a cross had been burned into her forehead, and a shiver was sent down his spine.

Pocketing it, he stood up once more, taking a flashlight from his belt and carefully scanning every inch of the road for anything more. He found it quickly. At the edge of the road a cross had been carved out. Robin scowled, 'But how did it burn her?' Almost as many questions would be answered as would appear, at least until Raven awoke.

The door, hanging on by the bottom hinge alone, was creaking in the wind and Robin looked away from the cross. He walked towards it gingerly, then with a quick motion stepped around it and inside the church. The light leapt in front of him, trailing across the ground and some piping. The floor, the pews, everything that should be in the church, was gone. Robin frowned and took a step inside, being careful not to trip on one of the exposed pipes.

'What did this?' He wondered to himself silently, shining the flashlight to the rear of the building and then to the side where the wall had collapsed. Stones littered the floor on that side, and the entire bottom had fall inward, losing all support as the floor had been torn from beneath it.

The door creaked again, more noisily than before and then collapsed. Robin whirled but the flashlight never got the chance to meet the collapsed door, stopping at the corner of the church.

Robin took a deep breath, "No way…"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"What do you mean we can't see her?" Beast Boy asked, arms flailing about wildly.

The doctor frowned, "She's still in surgery."

"Is she going to be ok?" Cyborg asked in a much more controlled tone than Beast Boy.

"She has severe burns and there is a risk of infection, but we restored her fluid levels…" Cyborg sank into his seat and let his head fall into his hands.

Starfire trembled a little, "But she will get better, correct? Raven will be better soon…" She looked around to her friends and the doctor who merely shook his head.

"The wounds are extensive. It could be months…"

Cyborg raised his head up, "Months?"

"Her legs and stomach have been burned, as have her hands and on her forehead. She will need skin grafts, and there will be scarring."

"Skin grafts?" Starfire asked, looking between her friends and the doctor.

The doctor frowned, "We will need to cover the burned skin with fresh skin from other parts of her body or from someone else's to protect her skin as it heals."

Starfire trembled and nearly fell, but Cyborg stood and guided her to a seat where she sat in stunned silence. Beast Boy was blinking away a few tears.

"How did it happen?"

The doctor took a deep breath, "We have reason to believe she was… branded."

"Branded?" Cyborg asked with shock, Beast Boy's eyes went wide and Starfire looked about, confused. The doctor nodded silently.

"What does it mean to be branded?" She asked, but neither Beast Boy nor Cyborg heard it.

Beast Boy shuddered involuntarily, "How… with what?"

"All the burns were in the shapes of crosses… "

Cyborg drew in a sharp breath, "Crosses?"

"Crosses." The doctor nodded.

"How did this happen?" Beast Boy asked shakily, his voice nearly cracking.

Cyborg frowned, "I don't know."

"What does it mean to be branded?" Starfire asked again, and Cyborg grimaced.

"It's something very bad Star."

"But, what are we going to do?" Beast Boy jaw was trembling and he looked back to the emergency room Raven was in.

Cyborg's frown deepened, "I don't know."

"I wish Robin was here…" Starfire said, clutching herself closely.

The doctor raised an eyebrow, "He was here."

Suddenly all attention was drawn to him, three shocked faces stared at him in disbelief.

Cyborg managed to regain his ability to speak first, "No… he would have told us…"

The doctor shifted uncomfortably, "He was the one who brought her to the hospital." Silence filled the corridor, and the Titans had entered a daze.

Once again, Cyborg was the first one to gain any semblance of control, "Can you leave us alone for a minute?"

The doctor nodded and left to go back into the emergency room.

Starfire looked to Cyborg her eyes tearing, "Why would he not tell us?"

"I don't know."

"But Robin…" Cyborg placed a hand on her shoulder and she trailed off, looking down into space.

Beast Boy shuffled over in a daze and sit down, transforming into a cat and curled up upon himself, looking away from the others…

Starfire didn't take notice, staring off into space as tears continued to flow freely from her eyes. Cyborg simply kept an eye on the door, his face unreadable. Inside, before them, doctors continued to work on Raven, flushing out the burns and covering them with salve and gauze before moving onto the next one and the next one after that in what seemed like an endless cycle.

The doors opened and Robin entered. Inwardly he groaned upon seeing the Titans. He hadn't even told them… how had they found out she was here? He wasn't sure, but by the way they looked, Starfire leaning against Cyborg, Cyborg in a daze looking at the door, and Beast Boy curled up on a chair, Robin knew they had already been told. Robin felt his insides twist into a knot, not only had he not told them, but they already knew. Someone else had broken the news to them. Robin's mind raced, trying to think of something to tell them, try to reassure them, tell them that everything would be alright… but nothing came. They hadn't even noticed he was there. Robin set his jaw into a firm grimace; he had already failed Raven, and now the rest of the team…

"I found her at the church." Robin offered, and it took a moment for it to register with any of the Titans. Beast Boy reverted to his human form and sat up glaring at him, Cyborg stood with a scowl, but Starfire looked up without standing, still clutching onto herself.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Cyborg demanded.

"There was nothing you could have done…"

Beast Boy stood up angrily, pointing at Robin accusingly, "We could have BEEN THERE!"

"You were helping the police with the riots." Robin replied as calmly as he could even though a pit was forming in his stomach.

Cyborg's face hardened, and he set his jaw in a firm line, "They could have handled it, Robin. We should have been here, with you and Raven."

"You wouldn't want to see her that way. She wouldn't…"

"That's not fair!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Robin…" Starfire's voice echoed weakly, but canceled out all the others, "why did you not tell us that Raven was hurt?"

Robin felt his insides tear apart; Starfire was still crying, still trembling, "I already told you Star, there was nothing you could have done…" He trailed off as she watched him the tears still flowing freely. "Look, I'm sorry, I made a mistake… I never should have kept it from you." He bowed his head.

"Yeah, you're right, you shouldn't have kept it from us…" Cyborg said, with a scowl sitting back down next to Starfire.

Beast Boy folded his arms across his chest, "If there was nothing we could do, where were you?"

"I went back to where I found her to try and figure out what happened." Robin answered curtly.

"Yeah, and you left Raven alone." Robin scowled, but didn't reply. "What would have happened if Slade came back?"

"I don't think we'd be here if Slade was still here." Robin said angrily, but then found all eyes on him. "Look, I don't know what happened, but when I last saw Raven it was midnight, and when I opened my eyes again it was morning. It's not like I fell asleep, it's like I was gone. And it happened to everyone else too. When I last saw you, you were fighting Slade. Was he there when you woke up?" There was silence from the Titans, Cyborg frowning and looking to Beast Boy who looked back at him. Starfire was too intent watching the door to the room Raven was being operated in to even register the question. Robin frowned, "Something happened and I had to find out what it was."

"What'd you find?" Cyborg finally asked.

Robin reached into his belt and took out the chakra jewel; "I found this on the stone slab where I found Raven."

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked, trying to get a better view.

"Raven's chakra jewel."

"Her forehead…" Cyborg winced, turning away, "The doctor told us, I didn't realize."

"What does it mean?" Beast Boy asked,

"Don't know." Robin said pocketing the jewel, "Cyborg, I need you to come with me to scan something I found at the church."

"What?" Cyborg stared at him in disbelief, "Can't it wait?"

"No." Robin answered bluntly, then turned and walked through the doors he had entered, Cyborg following him angrily.

Cyborg was staring at Robin, thoroughly disgusted, "We shouldn't be leaving Raven like this, what if she wakes up?"

Robin stopped, turning around and pulling the cross from his belt in one fluent movement, "When I went back to the church, I found more than just Raven's chakra jewel."

Robin handed it to Cyborg who looked it over, then looked back to Robin, "Is this what burned her?"

"It's approximately the same size and shape as the marks that Raven had all over her. It's only a guess, but I'd say yes."

Cyborg grimaced, "You think Slade heated this up?"

"Not sure."

Cyborg looked it over for a moment longer, "This is asphalt, the stuff they make streets out of. How would he make this? It doesn't look like it was burned out."

Robin let out a deep breath, "I don't think he did."

Cyborg looked back to him, offering the cross to Robin, "Then who?"

Robin frowned, taking the cross, "When I found Raven, she was lying on a piece of street that looked like it had been torn off the ground. When I went back, I found the cross, and the place it was carved from on that piece of street." Robin paused, "When I went inside, I found Terra."

Cyborg's eye widened, "Terra?"

Robin nodded, "She was on the other side of the wall, just a few feet away from Raven."

"Is she ok? Did she tell you what happened? Where is she?"

"In stone, but she had definitely moved."

Cyborg looked back towards where the Starfire and Beast Boy stood guard for Raven, "Ah man, Beast boy's gonna flip."

"Beast Boy isn't going to know," Robin said flatly, and Cyborg stared at him, "and neither is Starfire. Not until we find out what part Terra played in this."

Cyborg opened his mouth to protest, but stopped himself, nodding in agreement. "Do you really think she had something to do with this?"

Robin looked at the cross for a moment longer before placing it back in his pocket, "Positive."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Robin was sitting next to Raven, his head still in his hands. Cyborg was leaning back on his chair, his snores mingling with those of Beast Boy and Starfire. Of course, he couldn't blame them. It had been nearly a week, and they had spent little time away from Raven. She still wasn't responding to treatment, or anything else for that matter. The doctors didn't have an explanation other than the off chance her demon physiology was preventing the healing. Looking at the shape of her burns, Robin could understand why they had acknowledged it as a possibility.

Leaning back in his chair, Robin looked over to the clock, it was closing in on three AM, and all was silent save the beeps from Raven's heart monitor. Cyborg's snore was interrupted by a cough, but he didn't wake up. Robin merely looked over at the Titans. They were a wreck. He still hadn't told Beast Boy or Starfire about Terra, and Cyborg had sworn not to despite his misgivings. The prison… it was best not to think about what had happened there. Whatever had hit the city, that church, had struck the prison hard… Robin hadn't even allowed any of the other Titans to go to the jail.

His hand drifted to his belt, as it often did in times of worry. Of course, there was no weapon he could pull out to attack this threat, no staff to block the damage. All he had left was hope, and the memory of Raven pleading him to kill her had worn that away. He lowered his head again, "Raven…"

Robin wasn't sure what to feel, she was the only Titan who knew his past, the one who had shared a bond with him, not like him and Star, not affection, just… a knowing. Perhaps he had relied on her too much in the past to simply be there? Robin let out a deep breath looking back up at Raven. And now, when she needed him, someone, anyone, she had no one. "Life isn't fair, it never has been. Not for me, and certainly not for you Raven." He only dimly recognized his own voice and he gently reached out and touched the back of Raven's hand. He didn't dare touch the palm of her hand, the burns were so bad there that she would be unable to use her hand again even if she did heal. It was only her inhuman biology that had allowed her to keep it, and only then as some twisted sentimental item.

His glance drifted up her arm; mark after mark tracing it's way up, finally disappearing beneath the hospital gown. Her legs were covered, thankfully, but the others could see the scars if they really wanted to. His glance finally reached her face; she still looked calm, peaceful. Perhaps it was the coma? Robin scowled; Raven would never want to be like this, never. She had given up before, but then she had fought back, standing against whatever it was that had attacked her. Robin scowled, hand reaching inside one of the pouches on his belt. The cross was still there. Terra had played a part in this, and he had verified it by holding the cross above the scars when the others were asleep.

"You were right about her all along, weren't you?" Robin felt a sick sensation in his stomach as he asked. She had betrayed the Titans, then she had fought them, and then she had sacrificed herself for the city, only to attack Raven? She had probably just tried to save herself while the Titans had fled through the caverns and back to the surface.

He replaced the cross, the pocket nearly full except for one other item, her chakra jewel. They hadn't wanted him to replace it when he asked. The wounds were still fresh, and hadn't begun to heal. That was nearly a week ago, and the wounds were simply defying medical science by not accepting skin grafts or any other sort of treatment. Robin had to fight the hospital bureaucracy to get them to see her the first time, they were afraid of lawsuits. They had removed most of the grafts afraid it would cause infection. He was less than pleased when they informed him that the skin they had taken from her back, perhaps the one place that had no scars, had yet to even begin to heal and that the risk for infection was growing because of it.

If they were so worried about infection on her back, or any of her other wounds, why hadn't they stopped themselves from making things worse? Robin scowled, removing the chakra jewel from his pocket. It wasn't right that she didn't have her jewel, and since the doctors certainly didn't know anything when it came to her, he would have to do the right thing and replace it.

The stone had barely touched her brow when her eyes shot open and she dragged in a ragged gasp. Tears formed in her eyes as her heart rate spiked, her back arching as her body was inundated with agony. Lights and sirens began, and she collapsed back onto the bed, as Robin grabbed onto her arms. "Raven! SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR!" He watched on in horror as her eyes had rolled back into her head and she began shaking violently. "SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR!" He shouted again, turning to look to see the other Titans waking up in the chaos. Doctors began flooding into the room, and he was shoved out of the way, Raven immediately surrounded. The Titans were quickly ushered from the room as more doctors and nurses filtered in. Robin stood there for a moment, watching as more of them filtered in before the door finally closed.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Raven's eyes shot open and she drew in a sharp breath. Her forehead burned, and that blaze swept through her like a flash fire. Her body shuddered and writhed as the fire spread; in every corner of her the fire burned away her Father's taint. Every inch of her was soon aflame, the pestilence that had dwelled within her for her entire life. As Raven collapsed back onto the bed, tears in her eyes, she felt it. For the first time in her life, she felt it. Purity.

Tears flowed freely from her eyes and she was overcome by a sense of bliss she had never experienced before. All that she had ever wanted was hers, purity, blessed purity. She closed her eyes, wishing this moment would drag on into infinity. Reality intruded, doctors shouting and finally breaking her from her revelry. She blinked a few times, allowing her vision to come into focus. The doctors stared at her in stunned silence, and one of them murmured, "Vitals returning to normal…"

The doctors looked between each other and back down to Raven, "Could it be a natural function? Maybe her body… does that when awakened from stasis?" One of them asked, the other doctors didn't answer.

One of the nurses winced watching as Raven slowly raised her hand to her forehead, "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine…"

The doctors looked at her skeptically, the wounds were still visible on her hands, but didn't question it. "Do you know what happened?"

"My father…" Her eyes widened, "TERRA! Where's Terra?"

One of the doctors looked at her his face a mask of confusion, "I'm sorry?"

Raven's heart nearly stopped and she stared at him, "Terra, where is she? Is she ok?"

The doctors watched her with concern, "We weren't even aware she had been freed from stone…"

Raven frowned deeply, "Who brought me here?"

"One of the other Teen Titans, I believe it was Robin…"

Raven paused, "And the other Titans?"

One of the doctors pointed at the door, "Just outside, they were in here until you woke up."

"Can I see them?"

The doctor frowned, looking at her vitals, "As long as we can monitor you…"

Raven nodded, and he exited the room. There was silence from outside the room and then the door burst open, Starfire rushing into the room and to Raven's bedside. Her eyes were glistening with tears, "Raven! You are hurt and you wouldn't wake up and when you did there were sirens and Robin was yelling for doctors and… and…"

"Starfire, I'm fine."

"But you are not fine, you are hurt." Starfire said emphatically.

"Star, I'm fine." Raven said firmly. Starfire opened her mouth to speak again, only to be cut off by Beast Boy as he finally reached her bedside. "Raven! You're awake!"

Raven simply looked at him, "Apparently."

Cyborg appeared behind Beast Boy, towering over the diminutive shape changer, "Raven, good to see you up. You were about to beat Beast Boy's sleeping record." Beast Boy scowled, and Cyborg smiled at her.

"How long has it been?" Raven asked and the smile fell away from Cyborg's face.

"Three weeks, four days." Robin said solemnly as he finally reached her bedside.

Raven nodded, looking at the Titans a frown growing on her face, "I…" She frowned deeply, looking away, "I need to speak to Robin… alone."

The Titans stood there for a moment, unsure how to respond, unwilling to simply leave their friend mere moments after seeing her awake again, but equally unwilling to say no to her.

Cyborg finally nodded, putting a reassuring arm around Starfire and Beast Boy, "Sure thing… just call us when you're ready." He said as happily as he could to veil the pain. "Come on guys." He said, and led them out of the room. Robin watched them leave, receiving one last glance from a teary Starfire before the door swung shut behind her.

Raven looked at the assorted doctors and nurses inside the room, "I need you to leave too."

One of the doctors gawked at her, "But we have to monitor…"

Raven remained calm, "I'm fine, I assure you. If anything goes wrong, I'm certain Robin will be able to warn you."

"But…" He continued, but Raven cut him off.

"Please leave."

There were a few stares of sheer disbelief, but the doctors and nurses filed out of the room. The door closed and Robin turned back to look at Raven, she didn't speak, watching the door for a moment before looking back at him.

"Robin, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Robin asked in sincere confusion.

"I never should have forced you into… trying to kill me." Robin stood there mortified, as Raven looked back up to the ceiling, trying to retain composure. "It wasn't right, even if… I should have figured out a way around it. Something, anything would have been better than to ask you that." She turned to face him, "I'm sorry, please forgive me…"

"Raven." He blinked, putting his hands on the side rails of her bed, "Of course I forgive you."

She let out a deep breath, looking back to him relieved, "Thank you."

He stood above her, "Raven… what happened?"

"The prophecy was fulfilled before you had a chance to stop it. The world was torn apart, and you, everyone was turned to stone."

"Turned to stone?" He asked, surprised.

"I had to take you with me so Slade wouldn't smash you."

"Why wasn't he turned to stone? And why weren't you?"

"We were immune, both of us were marked by my father."

"Your father?"

"Trigon."

Robin gaped; Trigon was Raven's father? Trigon, the source of all darkness was Raven's father? It was almost impossible to imagine. It took a moment for him to regain his composure and he immediately regretted his response as he looked at Raven's expressionless face, "Raven, I didn't mean to."

"Yes, you did, and I don't blame you. If you were anyone else, you would have reacted the same way."

"Raven… it's not your fault."

Raven stared into the distance the last words reverberating in her mind and slowly morphing into Terra's, "…it wasn't your fault" Raven murmured and turned to Robin, "Terra…"

Robin's throat dried up immediately, "I found her."

Raven's eyes widened slightly, "You did? But the doctors said she hadn't been brought in."

Robin wasn't sure how to react, swallowing a hard knot in his parched throat, "She's stone. I found her in the church, just a few feet away from you."

Raven eyes fell away from his a pit forming in the bottom of her stomach, "She's in stone?"

"I told Cyborg, but Beast Boy and Starfire don't know." Robin withdrew the cross from his pocket, "I… hoping I was wrong about this, but…"

Raven looked over to him and her eyes widened at the cross, "Where did you find that?"

"In the street, when I went back, it was lying on the street."

Raven reached for it, and Robin gave it to her reluctantly. "Thank you." She murmured paying more attention to the cross than to him, and then to Robin's shock, she smiled at.

"Raven?" He drew her attention away from the cross, unsure exactly ask her about it.

He never got the chance, as she answered his question for him, "She made it for me."

There was a pause and Robin stared at her in confusion, "She made it for you? But Raven… your burns…"

Raven winced slightly, "Robin… I did this to myself." Robin's eyes went wide and he rose, but Raven put a bandaged hand on his, "It was the only way I could weaken Trigon. He had my soul, and by injuring myself, I could injure him."

Robin looked down at the bandaged hand, unsure whether to pull away or not, finally leaving it there and turning to her, "But Raven, look at yourself…"

"I know what I did Robin, and I would do it again." She looked down at her legs, "This is a small price to pay for helping to save the world."

Robin sat down; exhaling a small breath before he realized it, "Wait… helping to save the world?" He raised an eyebrow.

Raven smiled meekly, "When my soul was taken from me, Terra killed Slade. When my father returned, I was powerless. She was the one who used her powers to save us. She's the one who killed my father."

Robin's eyes went wide again, "She _killed_ your father?"

Raven closed her eyes, "Holy objects and holy ground burned him. I used my connection to him to hurt him by hurting myself." Robin winced looking at the bandage on her hand, but Raven continued, "I couldn't hurt him enough to stop him, he was too powerful. I thought the only way to kill him was to kill me."

Robin frowned, "But you're alive."

"Just before Terra killed him the connection was severed, but I don't understand how." Raven said quietly. Holding the cross loosely in her hand, she shifted through theory after theory as to what had happened before finally looking back to the cross. Her hand slowly rose to her forehead, and she felt her chakra jewel, "Robin, how was I brought back?"

"I placed the chakra jewel back on your forehead… it had fallen off."

Raven nodded, slowly lowering her hand away from her face, and stared at the cross. When Terra had hurled it at Trigon, it had burned away the connection between her body and her soul, that's why she had survived, "Robin, we have to free Terra. She saved my life, she saved the world, and she killed Trigon. We can't just let her remain frozen in stone."

Robin nodded, "I'll get Cyborg to work on it…"

Raven lowered the cross to rest on her lap, "Technology wont be able to help. She needs magic, and my books are gone."

Robin winced, remembering the fire inside Titan's Tower. His mind worked rapidly, trying to come up with alternatives or solutions, but only his mentor seemed a viable option. "I might be able to find you some new ones… I'll just have to make a few calls."

Raven turned to him, "Thank you."

Robin clasped his free hand over hers, "I think you should get some rest." Raven nodded, resting her head back against the pillow, and Robin withdrew his hands, standing and walking to the door.

He paused at the doorway, a frown growing upon his face as he thought of the other Titans, "Raven, what should I tell the others about Terra?"

Raven looked at him, "She's a Titan. Tell them that." Robin nodded, and left.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Raven finished her meditation, opening her eyes and sitting down on her bed.

It was the only way.

The ancient book Robin had procured for her shuddered with sudden movement as Raven took it from it's resting place. During her three months in the hospital he had fulfilled her request, gathering nearly three-dozen mystical texts, but in the end, all she had needed one spell and the information he had given her.

The spell ingredients floated to her and she quickly hooked the pouches to her belt. She opened the book to the same page, checking the list of ingredients very carefully as she had so many times before that day. Making sure everything was accounted for, she nodded with grim determination and walked out.

The hall was dark and quiet. Raven knew it would be. It was past three am now. Raven had planned on this. No one would be awake, and no one would know. She moved through the corridors noiselessly, hovering above the floor to be certain no noise was made. There would be no second chances at this. She had to do this right, and she had to make sure it worked, and there could be no interruptions.

Raven floated down the last corridor warily, slowing down so that not even her cloak rustled as she floated past Robin's room. The very last thing she needed was for him to interfere. He would not allow this, she knew all too well, and hadn't even broached the subject with him.

The boy wonder's room in the distance, she looked to the door in front of her. It was plain, and in the darkness she could barely even see the writing across it. She swallowed hard; this was the most dangerous part, the part that could destroy all her planning, the door. Had the spell ingredients not forbidden it, she would have simply phased through it, but that was impossible. She had to get inside without a sound. Drawing in a deep breath she lifted her hand, using some of her magic to filter in between the door and the opening mechanism. There was a soft whirr and Raven winced as the door opened.

She stood there in the relative silence holding her breath and waiting to hear shouts or a soft confused voice, but was greeted only by soft snores echoing from within. Raven gave a silent sigh of relief. Starfire hadn't woken up.

Raven floated inside, taking a moment to carefully close the door behind her, watching Starfire to make sure the girl did not rise. Raven floated over to her, taking a simple pouch from her belt as she approached. Starfire's head was bent backwards leaning on the side of the heart shaped bed instead of resting atop it. She was shifting uncomfortably, fear painted on her face as nightmares haunted her, nightmares that Raven knew all too well.

Raven dipped her hand inside the pouch and sprinkled a bit of the black sand like powder on Starfire's face. Starfire murmured softly in her sleep, stirring just enough so her arm fell away from her chest and off the side of her bed and hitting the ground softly.

Raven put the powder away and relaxed slightly. The small dose of night powder would keep Starfire asleep for hours, no matter what happened. Raven began preparing the spell ingredients around Starfire's bed, taking the greatest of care as she placed the items.

Every bit of her screamed out in pure terror at the act she was about to perform and she took a moment to focus on them, trying to calm the different voices in her mind. They would be affected this every bit as much as she would, and they were afraid. But Raven knew this is something she had to do. Something she should do. She sprinkled the last of the mystical herbs around the circle she had made around Starfire's bed and walked back to the book.

She paused, the ancient tome resting in front of her, and drank in the darkened room one last time. She had prepared everything perfectly, to the exact specification of the spell. There was no turning back.

The chant was simple, merely nine words, but they weighed heavily in her mind and her heart and she shuddered involuntarily as she looked at them. The voices screamed again, and she closed her eyes and focused, quieting the voices in her mind forcefully.

"Animo tuo de animo meo do ut animo medear"

Raven closed her eyes as she finished the last words. Her magic enveloped her, a layer of shimmering white spreading past her skin and overlapping her body. Hovering in the air, her arms outstretched and her head tilted back to face the heavens. And then, in one rushed instant, her arms were thrown forward and a blast of her magic slammed into Starfire's body, lifting it from the bed. Raven's head snapped forward just in time to see Starfire's eyes shoot open. Energy shot from Raven's eyes into Starfire's, and a blinding light swept from her eyes covering her face and then over her entire body so that she was entirely bathed in it.

And then as quickly as it started, it ended, the energy diminishing as Starfire was slowly lowered onto her bed just as the dark tendrils disappeared beneath her. Raven sank to her knees and then to the ground, sucking in deep gasps of air. She forced herself to kneel, desperate to own will and in the pained haze looked forward.

Starfire lay on her bed, shifting comfortably with a dreamy smile on her face.

Raven smiled, barely keeping herself from collapsing to the floor. It had worked. The spell had worked perfectly.

Raven rose to her feet shakily, unable to float in her weakened state, and gathered the few remaining spell ingredient that had not been completely absorbed during the spell. Latching them onto her belt, she took one last look at Starfire, lying there peacefully, blissfully unaware of what Raven had just done. Lifting the book from the floor, Raven steadied herself as best she could and left the room.

This would be the last night Terra remained in stone.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Morning was coming too slow for Raven's tastes. Even now, while the other titans slumbered, she prepared. Unlike before, she would need them there. The spell had drained far more from her than she had anticipated, and it would require far more to use on Terra. There was terror in that thought, how much she would have to sacrifice, but she closed her eyes. Terra had sacrificed just as much.

She finished gathering the spell ingredients, setting them down besides the book, and then sitting down on her bed to meditate taking only the slightest moment to glance at the clock before she closed her eyes. It was five am. She had two hours to meditate, not even Robin was awake before seven.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" Her voice repeated the same chant as focused herself. It hurt. She knew it would, but she continued anyway.

_Terra was above her, looking back frantically, "We… we have to go, we can't stay here. We have to leave!" She was pleading, begging to run away, "Raven!"_

"_Kill me."_

_She had closed her eyes so she couldn't see Terra. "Wh… what?" Terra had stuttered out._

"_Kill me." She had repeated, looking up at the sky._

"_No… There isn't time we have to…"_

_She had grabbed Terra, "It's my destiny Terra, I've already fulfilled half of it… now I have to finish it. I can't let Trigon live._

_Terra had stared at her, shocked and she had given Terra the cross. "Kill me."_

"_No…" She had stood, backing away, "I… I can't…"_

"_Terra. Please." Terra was sobbing now, the barely able to clutch the cross in her hand._

_Terra had held it above her like a dagger, advancing on her, "Raven… forgive me…" She had dropped it and had instead turned to face Trigon. Her hands had begun to glow with power and the cross flew from the ground and into Trigon's forehead. Trigon swung his hands down towards them to crush them, but the church floor behind her was ripped from the ground and tore into his chest. Trigon had roared and Terra had thrown the church's shattered spire through his fist and directly into his heart._

_Trigon's final roar was cut off as he was destroyed, a wave of energy spreading out and healing the world._

Raven opened her eyes, and let out a deep breathe. In the darkness she looked at the floor. Any doubts she had about going through with the ritual had been dispelled. She shifted only slightly to look at the clock. It was already seven. Gathering the components and the book, she headed for the operations room.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The rain battered down on the slate roof and thunder rang out warning as the storm lashed into the church. Raven ignored it, placing the ingredients to the spell around Terra carefully. The other Titans stood feet away, watching in silence, the ambulance outside a grim reminder that this was not going to be a pleasant reunion as they had all hoped.

Raven placed the last of the ingredients in the small circle around Terra. Pulling her hood up she turned to face the Titans, "This is going to take two steps, the first spell is going to drain a great deal of my energy, but I need you to stay back while I finish. You must not interrupt me. Is that understood?"

There was a frightened silence as the wind wailed in the background and then the Titans nodded in acknowledgement.

Taking a moment to center her Raven turned back to Terra. She was on the ground, arms in front of her, face filled with fear as she tried to shield herself. Maybe she had seen it coming, realizing she was about to be encased in stone again? Raven frowned; this was no fate for a hero.

"Animo tuo de animo meo do ut animo medear"

Raven felt her magic envelop her again and she began to float as the white sheen enveloping her body. Her arms shot forward and a concussive blast of white energy struck Terra. The Titans had to look away as the light poured onto Terra, making her shine like a white sun. The energy covered Terra, flowing from her head onto her body and arms. The energy intensified, flowing from Raven's arms in an even stronger beam than had struck Starfire. Raven trembled in the air, opening her mouth to give a soundless scream before the spell reached its climax and stopped just as suddenly as it had started.

Raven collapsed to the floor dragging in ragged gasps of airs, while the light drained away from Terra's stony form. Robin rushed forward, leaning down over her, but Raven pushed herself up, brushing him aside and crawling to Terra as the last of the light drained away.

Robin watched her in complete shock as she took the jewel off her forehead and placed it on Terra's. Raven kneeled there, barely able to prevent herself from collapsing. Thunder rang out in the background as Raven watched. Nothing happened. Her eyesight was blurring slightly, but she shook it off, trying to focus. Then she heard it, beyond the thunder, a single crack, followed by more, and then it appeared on her face, a hairline crack running from beneath Terra's left eye up the bridge of her nose, and then to her forehead.

The stone cracked and formed fractures like lightning down her entire body. And then it all exploded, the stone flying off as Terra shot forward, releasing a terrified scream. Raven clamped down on her arms drawing her to instant focus as Terra realized who she was looking at. Her jaw trembled for a moment, "Raven?" She murmured, blinking and trying to focus in the darkness, her eyes suddenly widening in horror, "It isn't the end of the world again, is it? Please Raven…"

"You're free." Raven said shaking her head and Terra collapsed forward, crying.

Robin stared in disbelief, as Raven seemed to cradle Terra to her trying to calm her. Raven turned to him for a moment, "Get the ambulance crew, she needs medical attention."

Robin nodded numbly and got up.

Terra coughed a faint trail of blood trailing down her lips and Raven turned her over to face, lying her down and then grasping her hand as Terra passed out beside her.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Terra lay in the hospital bed still in a slight daze as she looked up at the ceiling. The back of her mind was filled with questions, where was she? How was she here? Who had brought her here? Where was Raven? She closed her eyes and let out a low groan as her body gradually began to remind her of exactly how much pain she was in.

When she opened her eyes she found five people hovering above her. She blinked a few more times to make sure they were real and they smiled at her.

"Hi Terra." Beast Boy said with a wide smile across his face.

Terra smiled, "Hey Beast Boy."

"We heard you did some incredible stuff." Cyborg said, grinning widely.

"Yes, you have kicked the butt." Starfire added.

"I…" She wasn't sure how to respond to all their smiling faces.

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked.

Terra frowned, "It still sort of hurts."

Robin nodded, "Yeah, you're actually up earlier than they expected."

Her eyes opened more and she opened her mouth, "How long?"

"It's been a few days since we got you here." Robin replied.

Terra nodded, turning to look at Raven, "How long was I in stone?"

"Four months." She said and Terra wasn't sure what to say. She had been in stone for nearly a year…

"So… what happened? Is everything back to normal?"

"Yes. The world is back to normal." Raven replied calmly.

Terra felt a brief bit of relief at that, and smiled.

"We cleaned up your room for when you're better." Beast Boy said with a smile.

Terra blinked, "You mean… I can come back?"

"Of course." Robin said incredulously.

"You saved the world." Raven said bluntly, a smile creeping up on her face.

Terra felt like crying, and not just from the pain, letting out a small laugh. "Thanks guys."

"Hey, don't mention it." Cyborg said waving a hand.

"So… when can I come back?"

Robin frowned, "The doctors want you to stay here for a while… you were hurt pretty bad."

Silence followed and Terra swallowed, "Do they know how long?"

"Well," Robin started, "They got the suit off and were able to treat you…"

It seemed as if Robin's voice faded away and Terra quickly lifted up her arms to inspect them. The metal was gone! She widened her eyes slightly, lifting herself as best as she could to look at herself. Most of her was still under the bed sheet, but even with that covering her, she could tell it was gone. Tears formed at her eyes as Raven and Beast Boy slowly pushed her back into her bed.

"You need to rest." Raven said quietly

"How did they get it off me?" She asked, looking between them.

"I figured a way to get it off." Cyborg replied.

Terra felt like hugging him, but was still held down by Beast Boy and Raven, "Thank you." She said teary eyed.

Cyborg blushed slightly, "Hey, no problem."

"Thank you all so much for everything I just…"

Starfire smiled at her kindly, "There is no need for the thanks Terra, you are our friend, you always will be."

Terra smiled at her and then to the rest of the Titans, her vision last falling on Raven who remained quiet, a firm expression on her face. Raven nodded briefly, "I think it's time to leave. She needs to get her rest."

The other Titans looked at her frowning, but Robin nodded, "All right… Terra, we'll be back tomorrow."

Terra smiled, still crying, completely overwhelmed, "All right… I… thank you… I just… thank you."

The Titans began to leave, slowly filtering out of the room; Raven was the last to turn to leave, still holding onto Terra's shoulder as she did. Terra watched on in confusion as Raven took two steps and nearly stumbled, pulling at her arm in the process.

"Raven? Raven is everything ok?"

Raven looked up at her fear filling her features, "I… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" She quickly released Terra and stood, trying to walk away only to be grabbed by Terra before she could.

"Raven, something is wrong, what is it?" And then, it clicked.

Terra released her hold on Raven's arms and lifted her own up in front of her starring at them. Then slowly, purposefully, she brushed them up against each other. She could feel them. She turned to Raven, "How did…"

Raven looked at her in horror, "I…"

Terra's mouth dropped, her eyes going wide in realization, "I couldn't feel, my soul… You… you didn't feel. That's why you didn't let go… you didn't realize. Raven, what did you do?"

Raven returned to her normal deadpan expression, putting her cowl on, "It was what I had to do."

Terra's breath became rapid as she stared at Raven, "You… did you… your soul?"

"I did what I had to do."

"But… you hurt your soul?"

"And healed yours."

"Raven…" Terra's eyes filled with tears again and she fell back to her bed, her chest burning.

Raven frowned, bowing her head and leaning back over Terra's bed, "You have to understand."

"You shouldn't have, it's your soul, I…"

"Terra. Listen to me."

Terra's mouth was still open, but she was held fixated by Raven's piercing gaze. "I did what I had to do. I set things right."

"But, Raven, it's your _soul_."

"It's my fault yours was damaged in the first place."

"But…"

"If you hadn't been there, I wouldn't even have a soul anymore."

Terra's shoulders fell, and she stared at Raven, "But…"

"It's a small price to pay." Raven said, turning and walking away.

Terra slumped down in her bed, staring at her arms again, and then lowering them to her sides.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Terra approached Titans Tower eagerly, ready to enjoy her homecoming. The other Titans at her side, guiding her up the small path to the main entrance. Terra had been in the hospital for nearly six months, and been in a rehabilitation center for another four before finally being released to their care and the Titans had stood around their friend proudly.

Terra's as she walked up to the door, it opened and she was finally entered her home.

"Welcome back." Robin said with a smile.

Terra's eyes watered, "It's so good to be... home."

"Come on Terra, I'll show you your room." Beast Boy said eagerly, and she nodded.

Terra entered the elevator, leaning on the railing for a moment as Beast Boy pressed the button for her floor. The elevator lurched and began going up.

"It's really good to have you back Terra." He said blushing.

"Oh Beast Boy." Terra blushed back at him while the other Titans watched.

The elevator stopped and they exited, walking down a small corridor before reaching the simple door with Terra's name etched into it.

"Go on." Raven said and opened the door. Terra smiled widely and entered, taking in the desert motif. Small lights doted the ceiling like stars. A large couch sat facing a window to the bay, a large comfortable bed lying in a recess at the back of the room. She took a moment to drink it all in then let out a few breaths and chuckled, turning around to face the Titans, "Thank you so much. It's just… perfect." She hugged them one at a time, lingering on Beast Boy and Raven.

"Alright," Cyborg said after Terra released Raven, "there's only one way to celebrate such a momentous occasion. Waffles!"

"Sound great." Terra said, her smile as broad as it can be.

The Titans filed out and headed for the operations room, Cyborg in the lead. Terra walked through the corridors still in awe. She truly was home. She had friends… a family.

The door to the operations room opened, Cyborg took a step inside and then stopped suddenly, Terra bumping into him. Robin looked around his shoulder and pulled back as if physically struck. Terra turned to him, looking at the other Titans to find a mix of shock and horror on their faces. Even Raven's normally stoic expression was gone, replaced by a look of angered shock. Terra breathed uneasily, taking a moment to swallow the hard lump in her throat before looking around Cyborg's side.

An all too familiar mask, black opposite brass with only one eye visible dominated the TV screen, "Hello Titans."

ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDEND

Author's Note: Well that was a long time coming, sorry about the wait. I hope you enjoyed, and, no I don't plan a sequel, I left it off like that because, well, I'm certain Slade would find SOME way to come back to haunt the Titans. For those of you who were wondering: "Animo tuo de animo meo do ut animo medear" is the Latin translation of "To heal the soul, I give from my soul to your soul." Which is the spell's effect. If you don't remember why she used it on Star, check the prologue. Anyway, finishing this feels like a great burden has been lifted, but it was a burden I enjoyed carrying. I thank you all for your interest and hope to see what you thought of it.


End file.
